Kazoku
by whohastoknow
Summary: When Inuyasha is killed in the battle against Naraku, Kagome flees from the Feudal Era carrying his son. Now that Inuyasha has been proven to be alive, what can stop them from becoming a family? Lots of things! IK and SM.
1. Prologue

Kazoku  
  
By LadyJynjr  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Kagome. Miroku belongs to Sango, although I think my friend Emi is gonna give her a run for him. They were all created by Rumiko Takahashi. Not me. I do, however, own Inuroku, Takara, and Toshi.  
  
Author's Note: MY FIRST INUYASHA FIC! *happy dance* I debated for a long time whether or not to put this up on ff.net, and I'm very insecure about it, so please review, even if you hate it. Be brutally honest, people! Flames will be used to make s'mores (yum). BEWARE THE S'MORE HIGH GIRL SCOUT! *insert evil laughter here* Right, on with the show.  
  
Author's Second Note: By the way, this story is dedicated to my favorite otakus in the whole wide world. There are two of you-you know who you are! The title means "Family".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, watch out!"  
  
Kagome winced as her lover was hit once again with one of Naraku's tentacles. Inuyasha was already bleeding heavily from more cuts and wounds than Kagome could count, and now he had one more to add to the collection. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and even little Shippo had been battling Naraku and his evil detachments for hours, and the battle was beginning to turn into their favor.  
  
Kouga and Sesshoumaru had agreed to fight by their side, and Kagura the wind sorceress had turned on her master and was now fighting by Sesshoumaru's side. She was sending her own powerful blows toward him. Kikyo, however, was on Naraku's side, more determined to kill Kagome then about the actual battle.  
  
All of the fighters had been injured, but none as much as Inuyasha. He had rushed right into the fight in his typical fashion, taking Naraku head-on and holding his ground. Kouga and Inuyasha had also developed a habit of jumping in front of minor attacks aimed at their human friends, having realized that they, as demons, could take the attacks, but the wounds caused could easily kill the humans.  
  
Sango and Miroku, of course, were not afraid of dying. They had rushed in alongside Inuyasha. Sango had immediately sought out Kohaku and Miroku battled various detachments of Naraku's. Kagome had stayed farther away, shooting her purifying arrows at the evil demons from a distance. She had a bit more to lose.  
  
Kagome winced as a tentacle caught Sango across the face, throwing her backwards into Miroku. The houshi and taijiya were back up in an instant. Nocking back another arrow, she aimed at Kanna's mirror and let the arrow fly.  
  
Her aim was perfect, and the mirror expelled the soul it was currently sucking out of Shippo. Kanna growled in frustration and pulled out a katana, rushing toward Shippo with her sword held high above her head. Shippo gave a little squeaking noise and ran, Kanna at his heels.  
  
It would have been funny in any other situation but this one.  
  
With Kouga and Sesshoumaru's help only occasionally, Inuyasha had managed to weaken Naraku considerably. Many of the wolves from Kouga's pack had volunteered to fight, and their corpses were strewn about the blood-slick floor.  
  
Kagome nocked back another arrow and aimed at Kikyo, missing the undead priestess by only inches. Kagome cursed and ran as Kikyo's returning arrow whizzed past her ear. She hated to run from her incarnate, preferring to face her enemies head-on, but she couldn't get shot. Not now.  
  
Inuyasha let out a strangled yell of triumph as Tetsusaiga severed Naraku's arm, sending a Shikon shard skittering across the floor towards Sango, who scooped it up while kicking Kohaku's feet out from under him. She was showing little mercy toward her younger brother, and he was showing none to her. It was like watching two strangers fight.  
  
Naraku weakened from the loss of the shard. He had lost at least twenty so far; various fighters had picked them up and hid them inside their clothes, knowing that Inuyasha couldn't stop fighting to pick them up. Kagome herself had at least nine that she had to resort to tucking inside her bra.  
  
Another shard was cut out of Naraku's leg and was snatched by Shippo, Kikyo diving for it at the same time. The miko let out a yell and aimed an arrow at the kitsune. Kagome deflected it with an arrow of her own and ducked as another flew over her head.  
  
Kikyo had been shooting at her more than anyone....could it be that she knew the events that had transpired been her former love and Kagome?  
  
About a week earlier, the tension (A/N: *cough* sexual tension *cough*) between Kagome and Inuyasha had finally become too much. They had let the temptation consume them and had mated for the first time. He loved her, and she loved him; neither had any regrets. She knew he would never leave her.  
  
"Kagome, duck!"  
  
She did as she was told as Hiraikotsu flew over her head, decapitating the demon that had been sneaking up behind her. Kagome gave a grateful smile to Sango, who caught Hiraikotsu and turned back to her brother, ready to fling the giant boomerang again.  
  
A crashing sound filled the hall as Naraku sent Inuyasha into a wall a few feet from Kagome. She saw the hanyou struggling to get to his feet and ran to him, helping him up.  
  
"We'll win, Inuyasha. I can feel it."  
  
He winced. "The only thing I can feel right now is these wounds." He looked at her seriously and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently. "Stay away from the main battle...shoot from a distance...I don't want to risk losing you."  
  
She hesitated, and then nodded before Inuyasha threw her to the ground, Naraku's attack shooting through the spot where her head had been only a split second before.  
  
She looked up in time to see Inuyasha thrust Tetsusaiga through the evil demon's chest. All fighting around them came to a halt immediately, the warriors looking on in awe.  
  
Naraku seemed the most stunned out of all of them. He looked down at the giant sword impaling him, and then he did the most terrifying thing he could have done in the situation he was in.  
  
He looked up at the inu-hanyou and smirked.  
  
"Fool," he whispered, his tone deadly. "Do you really think that one stab alone would finish me off? Destroy me?"  
  
He laughed. Fast as lightning, Inuyasha was dangling a few feet from the ground, his throat in Naraku's crushing grip. Inuyasha gasped and clawed Naraku's arm to no avail.  
  
Kagome took her chance. She uttered a quick prayer that this one arrow would end it all, then took the last arrow she had and fitted it to the bow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kikyo moving towards her, but it was too late. The arrow flew, a pink glow shining resplendently around it, and lodged in Naraku's forehead.  
  
An unholy scream filled the air as the demon's body started dissolving rapidly. Tetsusaiga clattered to the ground and Inuyasha hit the floor a moment later.  
  
Kohaku collapsed into Sango's arms, and Kanna shrieked as the castle started to shake. Kagome yanked an arrow out of a demon's corpse and silenced Kanna as pieces of the castle's roof started to fall. She struggled toward Inuyasha, but Miroku stepped in her way.  
  
"He asked me to get you out; quickly, Kagome!"  
  
"No! He...I..."  
  
"He'll make it out. He always does!"  
  
The castle started to crumble and Kagome saw Sango running towards the exit, with Kohaku in her arms and Shippo at her heels. Sesshoumaru had already left the battleground, and in the distance she could see Kagura flying away on her feather. White-hot fury rose in her chest as she saw Kikyo being carried away to safety by her soul-stealers, but there was no time, no time, NO TIME to deal with her now.  
  
She started toward her fallen lover but Inuyasha struggled to his feet.  
  
"Kagome, GO!"  
  
The determined look in his eyes told her that there was nothing else to do. She turned and ran, Miroku knocking away falling rocks with his staff as he ran behind her.  
  
She tripped over several boulders in her way and Kouga appeared out of nowhere, slinging her over his shoulder roughly. Kagome blinked as the air was suddenly clear of dust and rubble and she saw that Kouga had carried her outside.  
  
Seeing Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo in the distance, and hearing Miroku's footsteps behind her, she started to struggle. Kouga loosened his grip on her instantly and she glanced around his arms for Inuyasha.  
  
He was nowhere to be found.  
  
Kouga and Miroku reached Sango and the others and the wolf demon set Kagome on her feet. The miko stared at the collapsing castle in horrified awe. With a roar, the whole castle crumbled apart and the dust settled. Kagome was numb with shock. Inuyasha hadn't come out.  
  
"No..." she whispered.  
  
The world went black as she fainted into Sango's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? What about it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. Also, if you like Sango/Miroku and Kagome/Inuyasha pairings (as obviously you do- otherwise you wouldn't be reading this story), check out my buddy Kai-Aki Ti's stories- 'Just One Night', 'A Reason for Living', 'Feelings Revealed' and the other one, which is my favorite but I can never seem to spell correctly. Stupid me...anyway, if Kagura/Sesshoumaru is more your thing, then check out sabrika001's 'End of Sorrow'. 


	2. The Return

Kazoku  
  
Chapter One: In Which Inuyasha Returns  
  
Disclaimer: Things I own: Inuroku, Takara, Toshi, the plot, and twenty-five cents. Things I don't own: Inuyasha, anything else created by Takahashi Rumiko, or a pony. Damn it all to seven hells.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I'm back! And one big apology goes out to EmeraldDragon, who has a character named Takara in one of her stories. Although in her story, Takara is Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter. In mine she's a completely different character, so technically it's fine...whatever.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Courtney11989  
  
Kai Aki-Ti  
  
Koga()  
  
cheetahara  
  
sabrika001  
  
Although the first two and the last one don't really count, because if they didn't review they'd be disemboweled with sporks when I saw them at school the next day...shrugs Oh well. Good friends have I. Rocks, Yoda does. ( Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Happy, Emi?)  
  
Higurashi Inuroku was born on a starry night in midwinter when the moon was full. He had inherited his mother's long raven hair and his father's golden eyes. Silver dog ears were perched precariously on top of his small head, thrilling his grandmother to no end. Named after both his father and godfather (Inuyasha and Miroku, in that order, for all you geniuses out there), he was as headstrong, determined, and focused as his parents were- well, as focused as a five-year-old could be.  
  
"Hey, look, Mama! A toad!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her young son, who was supposed to be helping her pull weeds from the shrine's garden. He had tugged at two weeds uninterestedly, then promptly stopped when he discovered that the garden was full of all things slimy and crawly.  
  
Souta walked to Inuroku holding a small cage.  
  
"Here you go. Put the creatures you want to keep in here."  
  
Kagome glared at Souta as the toad was shoved none-too-gently into the cage and sighed. From Souta's own childhood she knew that boys loved to keep unfavorable things captive, but Souta didn't have to encourage him.  
  
Sixteen-year-old Souta had been furious upon learning that Kagome was pregnant-not with his sister, but with Inuyasha. But when Inuroku was born, he was ecstatic. He became the closest thing Inuroku had to a father figure. He was fiercely protective and was known to attack anyone who dared to gossip about his nephew or sister in his presence.  
  
At twenty-two, Kagome herself had changed. She was more patient and understanding; having a son forced her to mature a bit more. The sparkle in her eyes that had gone out when Inuyasha had died returned whenever she looked at her son. Inuroku was her reason for living.  
  
She missed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kaede terribly, but the thought of going to the feudal era and not seeing her mate's smiling or scowling face tore her apart. So she had stayed away for five long years, and Inuroku knew nothing about his father, or about the land he really belonged in.  
  
Kagome knew that she would have to tell him eventually. He was a smart boy, and the fact that he had claws and fangs most of the time had not escaped his notice. Fortunately, Kagome hadn't allowed him to have much contact with other children after what had happened to Inuyasha's childhood. He believed that the claws and fangs were somewhat normal. She taught Inuroku how to read and write, and Souta had promised to home school him when he was old enough.  
  
But she still wanted him to know. But when could she tell him? This isn't exactly a topic you normally discussed with your five-year-old son. Kagome pulled another weed viciously. Another day, she promised herself. Another day, but not now.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Feudal Era  
  
Sango hummed absently as she stirred the pot on the fire, being sure not to let her slightly swollen stomach too close to the flames. This child would be the second of the family; the eldest, Takara, was four years old and as feisty as her mother. Miroku was just as thrilled with a daughter as he would have been with a son. He doted on her completely.  
  
He and Sango had both deemed it necessary for her to learn to defend herself at an early age, so Miroku took her out to the forest every morning and taught her how to fight with a staff. Any spare time the houshi had was devoted to either his family or the breaking of the well seal.  
  
Kagome's last spell had been a powerful one, but after five years, Miroku had almost broken the barrier. Kaede had been helpful at first, putting all the energy se had into the project, but she was getting weaker and weaker every day in her old age. He couldn't risk bringing other priestesses or monks from other villages and having them ask suspicious questions.  
  
Fortunately, the seal had almost broken, and Miroku knew that it was only a matter of time.  
  
He wasn't only doing this for Sango and himself, although he missed Kagome terribly. He had considered her something like a sister, and he knew that Sango had been even closer to the young miko.  
  
No-he was doing this for Inuyasha.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sango and Miroku sat in silence as they ate, although a thousand thoughts swam through their heads. It had been three weeks since Inuyasha had died and Kagome had fled from the Feudal Era. Sango and Miroku had both been devastated in losing their closest friends within the span of two days. They were gradually getting used to the loss of the fights Inuyasha and Kagome had, frequently ending Kagome's way when she yelled, "Sit!" and the love-filled glances that the two had always been shooting at the each other when they thought no one was looking.  
  
Shippo was taking the loss the worst of all of them. He had considered Kagome and Inuyasha his adoptive parents. The normally playful and mischievous kitsune was gloomy and withdrawn. He only talked when absolutely necessary and spent the days wandering alone through the forest. The only time Sango and Miroku even saw him was at meals.  
  
Sango cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
"I miss them. I wish that Kagome-chan would come back."  
  
Miroku knew what she meant. To even hope that Inuyasha was still alive, had somehow survived the battle, was too far of a stretch of their imaginations. They both knew how serious his injuries had been, and when Naraku's castle had collapsed, Inuyasha had still been inside.  
  
There are some things that even a hanyou can't survive, and Miroku was sure, even though it hurt to admit it, that the Battle for the Shikon no Tama, as it was now called, was one of them.  
  
Just then, heavy footsteps were heard outside the hut. Miroku stood and instinctively blocked Sango from view as she reached for the boomerang that normally resided on her back. They were still a bit jumpy; for all they knew, it could only be Kohaku, who lived with them, returning from a hunt. But various youkai had tried to take advantage of the warrior's weakened state to get revenge for one thing or another, and it was better safe than sorry-or dead.  
  
Their fears were assuaged when Kaede half-ran, half-limped into the hut, panting heavily. Sango stood and crossed the hut to steady the old priestess.  
  
"Kaede-sama, what's wrong? Is it a demon?"  
  
Miroku looked on in concern as Kaede caught her breath. When she did speak, her voice was steady although her hands were shaking.  
  
"Nay, not a demon. A hanyou..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Inuyasha had returned to them that day. His demon blood had healed his numerous injuries, and he had spent the weeks following the battle in a small cave, trying to gain enough strength to return to his friends. They could only imagine how he had survived; Inuyasha claimed he had made it out of the castle right before it had fallen, but that they were no where to be found.  
  
So he had traveled back to the village, still weak but strong enough, and had discovered that his mate was missing. When Inuyasha had found out that he could no longer pass through the well, he nearly destroyed it trying to break the barrier with the red Tetsusaiga, but to no avail. Kagome was not coming back.  
  
The hanyou fell into depression, spending his time in the Goshinboku, staring blankly at the Bone-Eater's Well. He descended after a week or so and began to recover, but he was never the same.  
  
Miroku yelped in surprise as he felt the last of the spell give way, leaving only a faint aura surrounding it. Inuyasha was at his side in a heartbeat. That was another thing that the battle had changed about him; he had always been concerned for his human friends, but now he was just overprotective.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay? Did it work?"  
  
Miroku nodded, staring at the well in thought. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...Kagome must think that Inuyasha is dead. What would her reaction be when her supposedly dead mate shows up in front of her?  
  
The houshi grabbed Inuyasha as the inu-hanyou prepared to jump into the well. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and Miroku felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, although his expression never changed. Inuyasha had a great glare. "What exactly do you think you're doing, Miroku?"  
  
His tone was deadly. Miroku took a deep breath, hoping it wouldn't be his last, and spoke calmly.  
  
"You can't go yet. Wait until morning, when the aura fades. That way, you won't startle Kagome too badly...and remember, tonight's the new moon."  
  
"Keh."  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the well. Miroku shook his head, sighing dramatically, and started to head back to the hut he and Sango shared.  
  
"I should have known he wouldn't listen." 


	3. The Discovery

Kazoku  
  
Chapter 2: In Which There Is A Misunderstanding And Two 'Sisters' Are Reunited  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did. Do ya think that the Shikon no Tama works with lawyers? *clutches glass marble key chain frantically*  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know I haven't updated in a long time. *pouts like Shippo* Please don't kill me!  
  
Author's Note 2: Oh. My. Kami. I didn't think I would get this many reviewers. You guys (and girls) kick ass. Like my story, according to one reviewer *cough*Kai*cough*.  
  
Princess-of-the-Saiyans: Er...yeah, he'll be surprised to find out Kagome has a son. Not exactly ecstatic, though...  
  
Court: Yay! Friend! *huggles*  
  
Kai-Aki Ti: Yay! Another friend! *huggles* Yay, my fic kicks ass! You better update. Soon. I have sporks. Yeah, I know I need a beta. Any suggestions (nudge, nudge)?  
  
Red-tigergirl2: Welcome aboard! My cousin's name is Sarah....  
  
Mamoru21: Woah, cool name.  
  
Ivesgoldlover: Yeah, I did have to stop there. *evil snicker*  
  
IYWriterGirl: Update, baka! Before I use foxfire on you! *growl*  
  
Nicole: Gee, ya think you put enough 'pleases' in there? All right, you convinced me...  
  
EjgHorseLady: Thank you! I'm glad you'll continue reading.  
  
And without further ado (as I can stall no longer), ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sighed and looked up at the moonless sky. Inuroku had lost his ears and claws when the sun had set. He was now trying to climb the Goshinboku without the use of his claws, and he wasn't getting very far. He jumped and grabbed onto the large trunk, only to slide back down dejectedly. Occasionally he would wander around the tree, looking for a better spot to climb, only to return to the spot where he began. He flopped down dramatically and huffed.  
  
Kagome giggled and stood gracefully. Crossing over to the tree, she lifted her son into the first layer of branches. Inuroku wriggled out of her grasp and leapt onto a higher branch. Using his knees, he swung backward and hung upside down in front of his mother.  
  
"Arigato, Mama!" He pulled himself onto another limb.  
  
"Don't fall, Inuroku."  
  
"Hai, Mama."  
  
"Hey! You can't go in there!"  
  
Kagome turned at Souta's yell to see a man with long dark hair running into the well house. No...it couldn't be...she took off running after him.  
  
"Wait! Souta, look after Inuroku!"  
  
She burst into the well house and glanced around. There was no one there and no sign of the mysterious man. She turned to leave until a light caught her eye.  
  
A faint glow, coming from inside the ancient well.  
  
"No..."  
  
Without a second thought, Kagome leaped into the well.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well, sniffing instinctively before he realized that he had human senses. He crept out of the well house quietly.  
  
The first thing he saw was a young man sweeping near the main shrine. Inuyasha stiffened before looking closer. He looked familiar. The shock of untidy dark hair and the confident pose unearthed a memory in his head of a little boy who had hero-worshipped him.  
  
Unknowingly, the now-human hanyou inched closer o the young man. Souta noticed him and smiled.  
  
"Hello, sir. My name is Higurashi Souta. Can I help you with anything?"  
  
So it was Souta. And he didn't recognize Inuyasha in his human form. Inuyasha cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"I'm looking for Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Souta's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha sensed a little hostility, even as a human. Souta, after giving the stranger a thorough inspection in case he intended to harm his sister, smiled.  
  
"She's right over there."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes followed Souta's hand and came to rest on a young woman resting on a bench. Although her hair was longer and she was father away, Inuyasha knew without a doubt that it was Kagome.  
  
A movement near the Goshinboku drew his attention. He was startled to see a little black-haired boy reaching toward the branches. Kagome rose and lifted the kid into the tree.  
  
What the hell?  
  
"Who's the kid?" Inuyasha asked Souta. "Your brother?"  
  
"Iie, my nephew. Kagome's son."  
  
Inuyasha felt the words more than he heard them. They were like a punch to the stomach, swift and painful.  
  
"Her...son?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kagome had a son? When had tat happened? Had she found another mate when she fled the Feudal Era? Inuyasha's head was spinning. This was...unthinkable. He felt the stab of betrayal all over again. No, he decided. This was worse than what had happened with Kikyo. He had never loved Kikyo like he loved Kagome.  
  
What the hell was he still doing here?  
  
Inuyasha turned and ran for the well, only faintly hearing shouts behind him. Only two words were echoing through his head.  
  
Kagome's son...Kagome's son...Kagome's son...  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stumbled out of the well and looked around for the strange man who looked so much like Inuyasha. A flash of red caught her eye and she went running after it, straight into the forest.  
  
Tripping over tree roots and loose stones, she lost sight of the figure almost immediately. Turning around, she realized that she had no idea where she was.  
  
Hearing a sudden noise, she turned around quickly. She saw a flash of something and heard a yell.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Kagome ducked instinctively as Sango's boomerang whizzed over her head. She looked up as the slayer herself came running into sight.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
The taiji-ya's jaw dropped. "Kagome?!"  
  
"I've missed you so much!"  
  
Sango was nearly bowled over by the force of Kagome's hug. Laughing, she returned it, and then pulled away quickly.  
  
"Come on! Everyone will love to see you!"  
  
Kagome laughed at the taiji-ya's excitement.  
  
"How are you, Sango? Killed any demons lately?" Kagome teased.  
  
Sango smiled secretively while leading them expertly out of the woods.  
  
"Actually, I haven't killed very..."  
  
Sango was cut off by a yell.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Kagome was shocked when Sango turned and scooped up a little girl with her hair in a long, dark braid down her back.  
  
"Takara! Where's your father? Are you hiding from him again?"  
  
Takara laughed, her brown eyes sparkling. Sango turned to Kagome.  
  
"This is my daughter, Takara."  
  
Kagome recovered from the surprise enough to speak. "She's gorgeous, Sango. I didn't know that you had a child."  
  
Sango's smile faltered. "That's because you weren't here."  
  
Kagome's insides wriggled with guilt. She lowered her head.  
  
"I couldn't stay here, Sango. You know that. Every tree, every hut had a story that reminded me of him. It was too painful."  
  
Kagome held back the tears. Sango stared at her, slowly realizing something. Even Takara was silent. Finally Sango could stand it no longer.  
  
"You don't know, do you?"  
  
Kagome looked up at the slayer, defiantly holding back tears. "Know what?"  
  
Sango set Takara down. "Go find Daddy, Takara."  
  
"Hai, Mama."  
  
Takara ran towards the village and Sango turned to the younger woman.  
  
"Kagome-chan...about three weeks after you left, Inuyasha came back. He's not dead."  
  
Kagome turned her head away. After a moment's silence she spoke. Her voice was steady and somewhat cold.  
  
"So it was him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha came back to my time. But he ran."  
  
Sango was confused. "Why?"  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"I don't know, yet. But I'll find out."  
  
Looking up at the sky, she was startled to see that the sun was rising. She wanted to see her lover again, but first she had to get something. Someone.  
  
"Sango, I'm going back to my time. I swear that I'll be back quickly. I'll be gone maybe a few hours at the most."  
  
Sango looked reluctant to let her go.  
  
"I'll come back this time. I promise. I just have to go and get something."  
  
Sango nodded. "I understand."  
  
Kagome smiled and ran towards the well.  
  
Sango followed her to the well slowly. Her mind was spinning-everything was going right all of a sudden.  
  
Little did she know that there was a misunderstanding that would derail the whole thing.  
  
Yay, another chapter done! Six pages of grammar mistakes and bad Japanese! Speaking of Japanese, here's the definitions of the words I used in this chapter or will use. Every otaku should know them.  
  
Baka- Idiot, stupid.  
  
Hai- Yes.  
  
Iie- No.  
  
Arigato- Thank you.  
  
Onegai- Please.  
  
Kawaii- Cute.  
  
Kami- God.  
  
Otaku- Anime fanatic. (This won't be in the story, but whatever.)  
  
Feh- Feh. Does that even HAVE a definition? It's not Japanese, but it still needs a definition!  
  
Ja ne- Good-bye.  
  
Gomen/gomen nasai- I'm sorry/I'm very sorry.  
  
Hentai- Pervert. (In reference to our favorite monk, of course.)  
  
Houshi- a very low-level priest. I compare it to a monk, but whatever.  
  
Aishiteru- I love you.  
  
I hope to God you know the meanings of the words 'taiji-ya,' 'miko,' 'hanyou,' 'youkai,' 'kitsune,' and 'Shikon no Tama'. If you don't, then WHAT KIND OF INUYASHA FAN ARE YOU? Go ask someone else. I don't feel like explaining it. If you ask very nicely, I'll send you a vocabulary list I made. But you need to REVIEW! Big bolg letters, people! Inuyasha has ramen, Shippo has chocolate, Takahashi Rumiko has absolutely everything, and I have reviews. 


	4. The Meeting

Kazoku  
  
Chapter 3: In Which Father Meets Son  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own the grand total of three characters-Inuroku, Takara, and Toshi- and the plot. Everything else you see is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Hi, again. Um, no real author's note this time, just replies to reviews. By the way, all my reviewers ROCK! And read the list of fanfics down at the bottom, they're really good.  
  
Court: Merry Christmas back to you! Hope you feel better soon...  
  
Yunalesca Leyline Takami: Wow, cool name. May I inquire what it means? It took me a couple tries to spell it right...  
  
Weirdo's Rule: I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH YOU! Kikyo should burn in hell for all eternity, along with Naraku and algebra. I hate algebra.  
  
ejqHorseLady: Sorry for the typo, it won't happen again, I promise! Thanks for correcting me.  
  
Kai-Aki Ti: Of COURSE I will! *grin* I liked your review, by the way. And I do NOT get more reviews than you! You've gotten more reviews on all of your one-shots than I got on MY pathetic one-shots! Maybe the Inuyasha fans are nicer...  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke'Manic: Are there two of you, or do you just have a split personality? I have a split personality. His name is Fred. Say HI, Fred! *waves* Yep, I'm nuts. And I am NOT in denial! *glares at Kai*  
  
Sakura Fuijimia: I agree. Although it took me forever to learn the most basic Japanese. I'm not the best at languages, but I'm getting better!  
  
Nikoru-loves-sephy: Thanks. If you read my response to Sakura Fuijimia's review, you'll know why I messed up. ( Thank you for correcting me.  
  
lil-kitty-demon077: *eyes wide* Do you like kitties? I love kitties. They're so fluffy and playful and...*notices reviewer staring at her* What?  
  
Sokai HesniRu: Yay! Tenth reviewer for this chapter! Or last chapter, anyway. *blows horn* You get a present. Here you go! *hands reviewer Shippo with a red bow around his neck, all pouty-like* Have fun.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Inuroku ran up to his mother. His dog ears were back in place, and he grinned, revealing fangs. He pointed to his newly returned ears.  
  
"I could hear you coming."  
  
"That's because you have such good senses. Now, why don't you go and get dressed? We're taking a trip."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Kagome sank down on the couch next to Souta and watched her son run up the stairs, making as much noise as possible. Souta smiled.  
  
"Have a nice reunion?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I only saw Sango. She's got a daughter now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai, most likely Miroku's. There was always something between them."  
  
"I would have liked to meet them."  
  
"Maybe you will someday." She hesitated. "Sango told me...Inuyasha...he's alive."  
  
Souta looked at her sharply amd cursed. "Damn it! I KNEW I recognized that man!"  
  
"You saw him? What did he say?"  
  
"He was looking for you. He seemed very confident that you hadn't married. He said Higurashi and everything."  
  
"Inuyasha knows I couldn't love anyone besides him."  
  
"I don't know. He looked...betrayed when he found out Inuroku was your son, not your brother."  
  
Kagome froze. He had seen Inuroku?  
  
"Does he know that Inuroku is his son as well?"  
  
"I didn't say anything about who the father was. Remember, I didn't know he was Inuyasha at the time."  
  
"This is a mess."  
  
Souta changed the subject, picking up on his sister's intentions. "You're taking Inuroku back, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. He has a right to know his homeland and his father. His family."  
  
"We're family." There was a sadness in Souta's voice that the usually happy boy never had.  
  
Kagome sighed. "He needs to know."  
  
"I guess so. Be careful, Kagome."  
  
"I always am."  
  
Souta snorted. "Sure you are."  
  
Inuroku came bounding down the stairs, dressed in khaki pants and a red shirt. He was clearly full of energy.  
  
"Where are we going, Mama?"  
  
Kagome tweaked her son's ears. "We're going to see your daddy."  
  
Inuroku's eyes lit up. His father had always been something of a mystery to him. Whenever he asked why he didn't have a father like most of the other kids his age, Kagome would smile sadly and say, "He's not here, baby."  
  
So Inuroku had grown up without a father. Souta was there for him, and Hojo babysat whenever hey had to leave Inuroku alone on his human nights, but there was no real father figure.  
  
Inuroku skipped happily out of the house. Running to keep up with his mother, he was confused when she came to the well house. She smiled when he clutched at her hand.  
  
"Are you scared, Inuroku?"  
  
The boy stared defiantly at the ground. "I ain't scared of nothing!"  
  
Kagome laughed, caught off guard at her son's Inuyasha-esque attitude.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
She picked him up and leapt into the well, taking him with her.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well with Inuroku clinging to her back. The first thing she saw was Sango, standing in front of her, smiling.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you came back this time."  
  
She stepped closer to help Kagome out of the well and froze, staring at Inuroku. Kagome climbed the rest of the way out by herself and set him down on the dewy grass. Inuroku started looking around in wonder.  
  
"Sango, this is my son, Inuroku. You're his godmother, you know."  
  
She pushed Inuroku gently towards the stunned taiji-ya. He bowed respectfully and somewhat reluctantly.  
  
Sango reached out slowly and brushed his ears. Inuroku stiffened and jerked back, growling softly. Kagome laughed.  
  
"He doesn't let very many people touch his ears. Just Souta, Mom and I."  
  
Sango finally found her voice. "He's Inuyasha's son."  
  
"Is there any doubt of that?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Both women looked down at Inuroku.  
  
"Is Inuyasha my daddy? Where are we, Mama? I've never seen any place like this in Tokyo before."  
  
Kagome smiled and Sango laughed. "Tokyo! What a strange name."  
  
"We're not in Tokyo, Inuroku. We're in a place called Sengoku Jidai, about 500 years in the past."  
  
The young boy nodded as if this was nothing unusual.  
  
"I came here when I was younger-quite on accident. There were...circumstances that made me stay here. I met Inuyasha, a half-demon who I later fell in love with. Then I met Shippo, then Miroku, then Sango, and I traveled with them until we had to fight in a horrible battle. I thought Inuyasha was killed in the battle, and I went back to our time and had you. Now I know that your father is alive, and we have come back to see him."  
  
She turned to Sango. "Take Inuroku back to the village. Don't explain anything yet; it will be easier for me to explain everything at one time. I have to find Inuyasha."  
  
Sango took Inuroku's hand, smiling gently when he tried to jerk back. She nodded to the younger woman and left, gently tugging along Inuroku. He looked back to his mother and she waved him off. He started walking then, keeping up with Sango's long strides.  
  
Sighing, Kagome walked off towards the Goshinboku, thinking that must be the place where her mate would be.  
  
Her instincts were dead on. Stopping at the foot of the tree, she looked up at the hanyou in the branches.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She smiled and held her arms out, expecting him to jump down and take her into his arms as he had so many years ago. Instead, he turned away from her.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong? I haven't seen you in five years! I thought you were dead! Why won't you look at me?"  
  
This time, he did turn to face her. His eyes held deep sorrow and regret.  
  
"Why won't I look at you? Why should I look at you, Kagome? You left me. That isn't something easily forgiven...you betrayed me."  
  
"I never betrayed you! I couldn't stay here when I knew you were dead!"  
  
"I'm NOT dead!"  
  
"AND I KNOW THAT NOW!" She took a breath, trying to steady herself. This wasn't right at all. "I need you, Inuyasha."  
  
He laughed. It was a cold, sadistic laugh that should belong to his brother, a laugh that sent shivers down the miko's spine. He turned to face her fully, his eyes blazing.  
  
"You don't need me! You've got your precious son to take care of!"  
  
"Yes, I do! And he needs you as well, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome was openly sobbing now, and it was breaking the hanyou's heart. Still, he continued to challenge her, his anger taking hold of him.  
  
"And why would he need me? You seem to have done a fine job of raising him on your own or with whoever helped. And now you say he needs me?" His voice was sarcastic and cold. "Why would YOUR son need ME?"  
  
"BECAUSE EVERY BOY DESERVES THE CHANCE TO KNOW HIS FATHER, INUYASHA!"  
  
Kagome's tears had stopped, but Inuyasha took no notice. There was only one thought in his head. 'His...father?'  
  
Kagome stepped toward the tree and jumped gracefully. Grabbing a low- hanging branch, she laded next to him, years of running around and climbing trees in Sengoku Jidai finally returning to use. She tilted Inuyasha's head so that his eyes met hers.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuroku is your son. Your son and mine. No one else's."  
  
He stared blankly at her.  
  
"My...son?"  
  
"Yes, your son! When I mated with you, Inuyasha, I swore myself to you and only you." Kagome paused, leaning back and taking her hand from his cheek. Inuyasha immediately wished that it was still there.  
  
"What kind of woman do you take me for?"  
  
'Kuso,' Inuyasha thought. 'She's crying again.'  
  
"Kagome, I...when I saw you at the shrine, it hurt when I saw the kid. Inuroku," he added, tasting out the name in his mouth. It felt natural to him. "I didn't even think about the possibility that he could be mine. All I saw was a child with black hair and nothing to even suggest he was a hanyou."  
  
"He turned human that night."  
  
"I know. If I had had my sense of smell, I would have known that he wasn't fully human. I felt betrayed. I thought you had found another mate."  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned forward, capturing his mouth with hers. "You baka hanyou," she whispered against his lips. "Don't you know that you're the only one for me?"  
  
Inuyasha growled softly, his lips crashing against hers once more as he pulled her to te ground with him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Dances on tippy toes* Oh, my God! I wrote the beginning of a lemon! Sorry, you're not getting the rest of it unless you ask really nicely. I don't do lemons.  
  
Okay, people! While waiting for me to update, check out these fics:  
  
Ano Mirai ga Ima by Kai-Aki Ti (Wow, I actually spelled the title correctly. I think.)  
  
Running With Scissors by Kai-Aki Ti  
  
Heck, just read ALL of Kai's stories! They're really good, and no one reviews them properly!  
  
Also check out sabrika001's Kagura/Sesshoumaru fic if you're into that kind of stuff.  
  
Ja ne! ~Tessi 


	5. The Truth

Kazoku  
  
Chapter 4: In Which Inuyasha Cries and Shippo Is Ignored  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and any other characters that have been in the anime/manga. They belong to the divine Takahashi Rumiko. Mine: Inuroku, Takara, Toshi, and the plot.  
  
Author's Note: I'M BACK! In response to all of the reviews in favor of the last chapter becoming a lemon, yes, it will be a lemon. However, I AM NOT WRITING IT. All credit for the lemon scene goes to my friend Kai-Aki Ti. So, since you've already reviewed that chapter of my story, review her stories! They're really good, I promise!  
  
ejqHorseLady: Well, here's the next chapter, ready for you to read! Thank you for the compliments!  
  
ivesgoldlover: Yes, the last chapter will be a lemon. Review Kai's fics and bow before her, for I cannot write lemons! *bows to Kai*  
  
red-tigergirl2: I will write more, I swear!  
  
Titanium Moon: Yay, a new reviewer! Welcome to the club. I will email you, but if you go down to where it says "Submit Review" and scroll that bar down, there's a feature called Author Alert that will email you automatically whenever I update. Or just click the little box that says Author Alert on the bottom of the review page when you review again. Of course, it only works if you review...  
  
Kai-Aki Ti: HI, KAI! *waves* Cool, that rhymed. You're making me read/watch all of those?! Great, three more animes I'll probably get obsessed with...  
  
Simpson-Girl: YAY FOR SPORKS! I always threaten my friends with sporks...  
  
Niroku-the-silent-assasin: I love ham, but it doesn't make me hyper. Anyway, I enjoyed the cyberham very much, thank you.  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: Yes, Inuyasha knows about Inuroku, and know he meets him. So do Takara, Miroku, and Shippo, for that matter...  
  
Gothic Butterfly: Hi! Yeah, Inuroku's adorable, isn't he? He should be hugged. Sugar makes me hyper!  
  
Court: Yep, Emi's doing the lemon for me. See ya at school!  
  
ish: I LOVE the word ish. It's a very cool word. I hope you didn't hurt yourself on that rock. And thanks for the French lesson! I have a friend who speaks fluent French.  
  
Blade Kail: I've heard of Outlaw Star. Never watched it, though...  
  
Forever Kagome: Wow, you sure do like happy faces.  
  
taby: There will be a lemon! If you be really nice and review Kai's fics, she'll have it done quicker...  
  
Tomoyo Shioda: Cool name. This is your first time reviewing an Inuyasha fic?! I feel so special! I can understand not knowing a few Japanese words now and then, since they're not used very often in the anime, but certain words you just have to know.  
  
LivEvil: Thank you! Yeah, Inuyasha's an idgit, but he knows the truth now. What does live now backwards spell? Evil won...sorry, your pen name just reminded me of that.  
  
Sakura Fujimia: Yep, everybody's happy. For now, that is. *hint, hint*  
  
Sweet-genie-16: Well, if you're speechless, it's a good thing you're typing now, isn't it?  
  
Okay, that took longer than I thought it would.. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango walked into the hut and knew immediately that Miroku had beaten her to the hut. The fire had died down slightly and a bowl of stew was sitting on a shelf, waiting for her. The spoon she had been stirring with was clean and laid on the shelf next to her bowl. She turned to Inuroku, who was looking around the hut curiously.  
  
"Are you hungry? I made some stew this morning. You may have some if you wish."  
  
He shook his head. "I ate cereal before we left."  
  
Sango wisely decided not to ask what 'cereal' was.  
  
Just then, Miroku poked his head out of the back room that served as a bedroom and smiled at his wife. He walked out, carrying a giggling Takara on his back.  
  
"I saved some stew for you," he said to his wife. "Takara was hungry, she already had some." He stopped when he saw Inuroku.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku always insisted on being formal to any stranger, even if the stranger happened to be five years old. To her surprise the little boy walked straight up to Miroku and extended his hand formally.  
  
"Hello, sir." Inuroku said. "My name is Higurashi Inuroku."  
  
Miroku blinked, then grinned and shook the boy's tiny hand. "A mini Inuyasha with manners. Now I've seen everything."  
  
Takara slid off her father's back and ran over to her new playmate.  
  
"Hi! I'm Takara. Wanna play?"  
  
Fast as lightning, Inuroku became an energetic five-year-old again. "Yeah!"  
  
The two ran out of the hut. Sango yelled at them to stay in front of the little house and turned back to Miroku, grinning.  
  
"He's so kawaii. I want a son."  
  
"He's Inuyasha and Kagome's son, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Kind of easy to tell, with those ears and eyes."  
  
Something clicked in Miroku's mind. "Wait, Kagome's here?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Yes, baka, Kagome's here."  
  
"Why isn't she taking care of Inuroku?"  
  
"Because she had to talk to Inuyasha privately."  
  
A perverted smile spread across the houshi's face. "They must be having fun."  
  
"HENTAI! Don't think such things. She just got back!"  
  
"All the more reason."  
  
Sango attempted to smack the back of Miroku's head, but he dodged. "No need to get violent, Sango!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten dressed when a rocket of reddish-brown fur shot toward her. The blob hit her in the stomach and latched on, talking very fast in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"KagomeKagomeKagomeyou'rebackareyoustayingwhydidyouleaveyousmellkindafunny areyouleavingusagainImissedyousomuch!"  
  
Kagome hugged the kitsune back and managed to gasp out, "I missed you too, Shippo."  
  
Shippo loosened his grip on her abdomen and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't leave us again, okay?"  
  
Kagome melted. Damn the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'm not leaving, Shippo. I'm staying right where I am."  
  
Inuyasha injected himself into the conversation. "Damn right, you are! I'm not letting you out of my sight, woman."  
  
Shippo looked confused. "But if you're staying right where you are, how are you going to get back to the hut?"  
  
"It's an expression, Shippo. It means I'm staying in this time, not this exact spot."  
  
"Yeah, baka."  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me!"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be mean to Shippo."  
  
Inuyasha looked put out. "You're supposed to be on MY side!"  
  
Kagome wisely stopped the argument before it could get any worse by pointing out that they were almost to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Are they in there?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Who's 'they'?" Shippo questioned.  
  
Kagome ignored the kitsune and answered Inuyasha. "They should be in there. I told Sango to take him back to the hut."  
  
"Who?" Shippo was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Sango probably took him to her own hut, then. Here, jump on." Inuyasha bent his knees and Kagome sprang onto his back. Poor Shippo was still confused.  
  
"Who's 'him'?"  
  
The hanyou took off without answering. Shippo latched on to Kagome's leg at the last second, wailing, "Wait for me!"  
  
After a few minutes running, Kagome stopped Inuyasha. "There he is." Inuyasha looked towards his friend's hut and saw a little boy playing with Takara. 'My son...'  
  
The two children looked up as Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo stopped in front of them. Inuroku yelled, "Mama!" as Takara shouted, "Inu!" Inuyasha scooped up Takara in his arms and watched as Kagome hugged Inuroku. He took the time he had to take a good look at his son.  
  
The boy had raven hair like Kagome, but that seemed to be all the resemblance he had to his mother. The ears and eyes were Inuyasha's and if he looked closely he could see tiny fangs and claws.  
  
Takara slid out of his grasp and ran to Shippo, squeezing him tightly. "Come play with us, Shippo!"  
  
Shippo agreed and ran over to Inuroku. "Hi! I'm Shippo. Who're you?"  
  
Kagome answered for him. "Shippo, this is Inuroku, my son."  
  
Shippo blinked, then beamed. "So he's sorta like my brother!" Kagome laughed but didn't contradict the kitsune. Shippo looked furtively at Inuyasha, then back to Kagome.  
  
"Does Inuyasha know?" he asked in a rather loud whisper. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha is Inuroku's father."  
  
Inuroku piped u at this point, looking excitedly at Inuyasha. "Really?" He threw himself at the hanyou and hugged him around the legs. Inuyasha kneeled and hugged him back. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Keh, of course I am." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome saw his eyes were filled with tears, but of course, he wouldn't let them fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aww! That was kinda cute. I got more reviews for the last chapter than I have for any other chapter! For my Harry Potter story, I got 47 reviews for 16 chapters. For this story, I have 47 reviews for 4 chapters! This is awesome. Either I improved my writing a whole lot or the Inuyasha readers are nicer than the Harry Potter readers. Prove me right and REVIEW! 


	6. Anger Management

Kazoku Chapter 5- Anger Management  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, and most likely neither do you. Ha!  
  
Author's Note: Just to show ya'll how much I love you guys, I've decided to type this before doing my Spanish homework! Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I had Drama-itis. Yep, all my work plus my theatre work drove me to have a nervous breakdown! Freshman year sucks. Yes, I'm a freshman. *smiles brightly* But I'm okay now. No pointy objects needed. And here's the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week passed and Inuyasha was thoroughly enjoying having a son. He would wake Inuroku up earlier than anyone else and they would return just in time for dinner. Inuyasha was happily teaching the young boy things that every part-demon child should know: tracking, hunting, and fighting. Inuroku loved the training and put his best effort into it. Shippo and Takara tagged along on most days.  
  
Kagome was happy to spend days with Sango and Miroku and nights with her mate. She had learned that Sango was pregnant again, and that both the demon slayer and the houshi were hoping for a son. Kohaku had even stopped by. He was rebuilding the taiji-ya village and had grown very handsome. He was ecstatic to see Kagome; although he didn't remember much of when he was enslaved, he had heard all about the miko who had helped set him free.  
  
Currently Inuyasha and Kagome were lying outside the hut, looking at the stars. Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's chest and the hanyou's arms were securely fastened around her waist. The woman sighed.  
  
"We have to go back to see Mom and Souta soon."  
  
Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"I won't try to stop you, although I think you should know that Souta's been a bit angry with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You got me pregnant and then died, you idgit." She poked him in the ribs. "I was mad too."  
  
"For the last time, I didn't die!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She noticed that he was silent and looked up at him. He was staring at the sky.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"  
  
He started, apparently just remembering that she was there with him. He looked down at her before replying.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome looked at him curiously. "What for?"  
  
"I should have been there. I know how much childbirth hurts, and raising a child who's even part demon wouldn't be very easy, and I...I should've..."  
  
Kagome kissed him fiercely. "Don't be sorry for anything. It's not your fault-it's no one's fault." She giggled, snuggling into him. "It kinda takes the two of us to make Inuroku, anyway." Kagome closed her eyes, breathing deeply. He smelled musky, like the forest, and he also had another scent to him Kagome couldn't place, but it was familiar. It was a smell all his own, and she loved it.  
  
Inuyasha blushed a little and looked back up to the infinite midnight sky. "I guess we'll go tomorrow, then." Inuyasha's voice sent vibrations through his chest, waking her from her reverie.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"You wanted to go back. We'll go tomorrow." Inuyasha repeated, smiling down at his tired mate.  
  
"Oh, right. Sure. Tomorrow." With that, her eyes drooped and her breathing evened out.  
  
The half-demon scooped her up and carried her into the hut, laying her down onto the small futon on Kaede's floor. Since Sango and Miroku already had three people in their hut, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Inuroku were staying with the old woman.  
  
Dropping down beside Kagome, Inuyasha concentrated on the sound of her breathing and quickly slipped into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was awakened by an eerie feeling that someone was watching him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of golden eyes just inches from his face.  
  
"What are we doing today, Dad? Huh? Are we fighting? Is Mama coming with us?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. Sometimes he was amazed by how energetic his son could be first thing in the morning.  
  
"We're going to see Uncle Souta and your grandma today."  
  
"YAY!" Inuroku bounced up and down on Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha had the impression that Inuroku didn't really care where they were going. As long as Inuyasha and Kagome were there he would be just as excited.  
  
Kagome stirred beside him. Inuroku immediately bounced over to her. "Mama! We're gonna go home! Are we coming back?"  
  
Kagome smiled, inwardly marveling that he could be this hyper without being on a sugar rush. Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about cavities.  
  
"Yes, Inuroku. This is our home now. We're just visiting Uncle Souta and Grandma."  
  
The young demon wrinkled his nose. "Are we going to stay with Kaede forever? Her hut smells funny."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who shrugged. Inuyasha had always lived wild in the forest before; now that he had a family, that wasn't an option.  
  
The couple locked eyes and silently agreed to discuss the issue later. Right now they had a hyperactive five-year-old on their hands.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Inuyasha decided. Inuroku cheered and ran out of the hut. Inuyasha and Kagome followed and together they walked to the well.  
  
"You know, we're not going into battle. You don't have to protect me."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then what are you afraid of?"  
  
Inuyasha was silent, but his silence spoke volumes. He had just gotten everything he had ever wanted; he was afraid that she would disappear down the well and never come back.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know I'd never leave you, right? Not on purpose. I thought you were dead." He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "I know, I know, you weren't dead. But now that I'm back with you, I'm never leaving." She picked her son up and winked at Inuyasha. "You're stuck with me for life."  
  
With that, she leaped down the well, with Inuroku shrieking happily. Inuyasha followed immediately afterward.  
  
As soon as they came out of the well house Inuroku ran toward the house.  
  
"Grandma! Souta-oji-san!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at her young grandson.  
  
"Inuroku, you're home!" Then she caught sight of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's wonderful to see you again, dear!"  
  
She rushed forward and hugged Inuyasha fiercely. He seemed uncomfortable, but hugged her back hesitantly. Kagome mock pouted.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Why would we care about you? Inuroku's the cute one."  
  
Kagome turned to see who had spoken and came face to face with her brother.  
  
"That was mean."  
  
"It was supposed to be." He embraced her warmly and kissed her cheek. "Welcome home, sis."  
  
His demeanor turned icy, however, when he turned to Inuyasha. "Good to know you came back."  
  
"I'm glad I did."  
  
Kagome elbowed Souta in the ribs and glared at him. Mrs. Higurashi seemed to notice the tension in the room, for she smiled cheerily and said, "Well, I think this is a good time for breakfast, don't you?"  
  
Kagome followed her mother into the kitchen with Inuroku tagging along. Souta started to follow but Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come with me. You and I need to talk."  
  
Souta glared at the hanyou and shrugged off the hand. He followed Inuyasha into Kagome's room and crossed his arms as he closed the door.  
  
"What do you want? As far as I'm concerned, I have nothing to say to you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha turned to the younger boy. His face was expressionless. "Hit me."  
  
Souta was shocked. "What?"  
  
"Hit me. Look, I know you're pissed off at me for leaving Kagome, and I don't want to ruin this for her and Inuroku. You want to yell and kick me and punch me. So go ahead, let it out. You'll feel better, I'll feel better, everybody will be happy and all that other crap."  
  
Souta just stared at him. "I fight people all the time, Inuyasha. I hit pretty hard. I'll hurt you, and then Kagome will be pissed at me."  
  
"Feh. You can't hurt me. I'm a half-demon, I'm used to getting hurt. No human would be able to-"  
  
Souta's fist collided with the side of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha whipped his head back from the force of the blow. He rubbed his jaw and smiled at Souta. "You do hit pretty hard. For a human."  
  
Souta blinked for a moment and smiled.  
  
"You're right. I do feel better."  
  
They walked down to the kitchen side by side, all tension and anger between them resolved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome helped set the table, wondering what her brother and Inuyasha were up to. She hoped that they weren't fighting.  
  
'If they are,' she thought, 'I'll kill them both.'  
  
Right on cue both boys walked in, smiling. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha suspiciously, but he muttered, "I'll tell you later," before sitting between Inuroku and Kagome.  
  
Breakfast went smoothly. Kagome noticed that Souta was being hospitable, even friendly, to Inuyasha. As soon as the meal ended Kagome dragged her mate into her room and glared at him.  
  
"Okay, what did you do?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "I didn't do nothin'! Why is everything automatically MY fault?"  
  
"Because it normally IS your fault!"  
  
Inuyasha pouted. "I told him to hit me." Kagome stared at him.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I told him to hit me. Anger management, y'know?"  
  
Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "You do realize that fighting isn't the answer to everything, right?"  
  
"Of course it is. All people know these days is a swift punch to the head."  
  
The young woman gave up and kissed him on the cheek. "As long as you resolved everything, I don't really care how you did it. Thank you."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arm and swung her toward him, kissing her fully. He held her close to him as he deepened the kiss, her hands tangling in his silver hair. His arms encircled her waist and he started to back her towards the bed.  
  
Fate was not on their side that day.  
  
As soon as the back of Kagome's knees hit the bed, the door opened and Inuroku walked in.  
  
"Mama, where..." he stopped, seeing the position his parents were in. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him. Inuroku stared back. Then he just wrinkled his nose and walked out of the room.  
  
Yay, another chapter done! Yes, it was kind of pointless...but I swear this story will have a plot! Eventually. I just haven't gotten around to it yet.  
  
Oh, and the line Inuyasha says about people only knowing 'a swift punch to the head' is in the anime. Somewhere. Either the first or second episode with Kouga in it. *scratches head* However, I'm having a blonde moment and I can't remember when.  
  
Review, onegai! 


	7. The Captive

Kazoku  
  
Chapter Six: The Captive  
  
DISCLAIMER: Urgh. I don't feel creative today. That means I don't own Inuyasha. I do, however, own Takara, Toshi, and Inuroku, and you can't take them away from me!  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm an evil, idiotic, selfish, lazy wench who doesn't deserve to write the name of Inuyasha. I'm soooooo sorry about not updating sooner! The reason why contains a spoiler actually. There's a battle scene in this chapter, and I figured that I would take my time to write an amazing battle scene that you guys who all love. So that's why I took so long. Not even a good excuse, really, considering that the battle scene still turned out horrible. Sigh. Warning: this chapter contains Kikyo bashing. Kikyo-lovers, we'll forgive you all eventually. Erm, I mean, this chapter may contain upsetting material to you.  
  
The Second Author's Note: Okay people, starting from this chapter I will have a new quote and recommendation for every chapter. The recommendation will be a fic from fanfiction.net and will be Inuyasha/Kagome and Sango/Miroku parings, since that's all I read anyway.  
  
THIS CHAPTER'S QUOTE: Life is short. Party naked.  
  
THIS CHAPTER'S MUST-READ: "Running with Scissors" by Aki T  
  
Yep, Aki T's my otaku/beta/schoolmate who also happens to be one of my best friends. However, I also happen to be pissed at her for not updating this amazing story for SUCH a long time! Then again, it's fair play. She has been nagging me to update for weeks.  
  
The Final Author's Note: Death to author's notes! Anyway, just wanted you to know that instead of writing Mrs. Higurashi all the time, her name's going to be Yumiko. Kay? Kay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Inuroku left the Higurashi's house with tearful farewells from Yumiko and hugs from Souta. After promising to visit at least once a week, they left the shrine and crossed over the barrier of time.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Kagome sighed. "It's familiar, but still startling."  
  
The blue light faded and Kagome could see a striking blue sky above her head. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard shouting coming from the village. A strange hissing sound echoed over the treetops, scattering the birds. Inuroku whimpered as his young ears flattened. (AN: It's official. I'm having a love affair with dog-ears.)  
  
"There's something going on in the village," Inuyasha said tersely. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha ignored her and continued. "Take Inuroku to Miroku's hut, and stay there. His hut's the farthest away from the center of the village."  
  
Kagome protested, but he was gone. Dread filled her heart as she motioned for Inuroku to follow her. He did, and there was fear evident in his big, gold eyes.  
  
They ran out of the forest quietly. As he hut came into view, they saw Miroku running towards the village with Sango on his heels. Catching sight of Kagome, Sango ran to her and pulled her into a quick hug.  
  
"Takara's in the hut. Leave Inuroku with her, and tell them to be silent or else the demon will hear them."  
  
"Be careful, Sango."  
  
"I always am."  
  
The Taiji-ya hurried off to the battle, leaving Kagome and Inuroku alone. The woman crouched down to look at her son.  
  
"Inuroku, listen to me. You heard what Sango said; go to the hut and saty there. I'm going to help with the fight."  
  
"But Daddy said........."  
  
"Inuroku, when you get older, you'll notice that I almost never listen to your father."  
  
He looked confused, but nodded anyway and ran off. Kagome watched him run into the hut before turning toward Kaede's hut.  
  
Bursting into the small house, she cast her eyes around the room, muttering continuously.  
  
"I know they're here.........where are they? Urgh.........here they are!"  
  
Hanging on Kaede's back wall was a bow and a quiver of arrows. Kagome grabbed them and ran toward the sounds of fighting.  
  
The demon was a huge three-headed snake, rising well above the huts and trees. The black-haired woman caught sight of Kirara flying around the snake's heads and a flash of red near the tail. Miroku was darting around the scaly body, distracting it while Sango aimed her boomerang.  
  
"Hit it already, Sango!" Inuyasha's furious yell came from behind the body.  
  
"I can't, it's moving too much!" She cried.  
  
"Inuyasha, just use the Wind Scar!" Miroku shouted over the hisses of the furious serpent.  
  
"The village would be destroyed if I do!"  
  
Kagome almost smiled at this. That last comment was proof that Inuyasha had certainly changed over the years. When she had first met him, he wouldn't have hesitated to destroy the village and everyone in it.  
  
Miroku caught sight of her first.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha whipped his head around.  
  
"Kagome! What the hell are you doing here?" he roared, slicing off the tip of the scaly tail with Tetsusaiga. The snake hissed in pain. "I told you to stay in the hut!"  
  
"Since when have I stayed away from a battle?" she retorted, grabbing an arrow. She nocked it back and aimed for the first head. The arrow missed when the snake flailed and Kagome uttered a soft curse.  
  
The snake turned its scaly heads toward the girl, hissing furiously. It lunged at her, and suddenly there was a flash of red. Inuyasha leapt in front of his mate. He raised Tetsusaiga and brought it down on the middle head, slicing it off cleanly. The other to heads hissed, agitated by the new smell of blood.  
  
Kagome nocked back another arrow and aimed carefully. She released the string and the arrow struck one of the remaining heads right in between the eyes.  
  
The snake reared back, knocking Sango off Kirara. Miroku darted around the snake to catch her.  
  
"Arigatou, Miroku," she said, calling Kirara back down.  
  
"Be careful, love," he called. "It's not just you up there."  
  
His wife glared at him but slowed Kirara ad flew farther away from the serpent.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was swinging Tetsusaiga wildly. He only managed to nick the side of the head. "Kuso! Why won't you die?"  
  
Kagome stayed by near the edges of the battle. Something was wrong. She knew it.  
  
"Miroku!" she called. "Do you feel any strange auras?"  
  
The houshi frowned while tossing an ofuda at the snake's eyes. I feel something. I haven't really been concentrating on it."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and her bow. She shot an arrow that successfully distracting the snake long enough for Inuyasha to cleanly slice off the final head. A shower of blood rained down onto the ground as the snake collapsed. The body crumbled to dust.  
  
Kirara landed with Sango sliding off her. She fell to her knees and Miroku hurried to her side.  
  
"I'm getting way too big for this."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the ashen remains of the snake and kicked at them lightly. "Why would a youkai that large come to the village now? There haven't been major youkai attacks in over four years."  
  
He turned to face his mate, who was staring at the forest.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
Sango raised her head. "What?"  
  
Kagome pounced on Inuyasha, ignoring his protests. "We need to get back to the hut."  
  
Miroku visibly paled and pulled Sango unto Kirara. As they got closer to the hut, Kagome's mounting sense of dread took over her.  
  
"Quickly, Inuyasha!"  
  
He heeded her demands, skidding to a halt outside the hut. Kagome jumped off as Kirara landed beside her.  
  
The hut looked perfectly normal, but Kagome could tell by the way Miroku was wincing that something was very, very wrong. She ran into the wooden hut with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha at her heels.  
  
"Takara!"  
  
The little girl lay motionless, face down, in the far corner of the main room. Her raven hair held no shine as it was splayed across her shoulders. Sango ran to her daughter and turned her over. The girl's lips were pale blue and her skin was ashen, but she was breathing. A white ribbon was clutched in her tiny hand.  
  
Kagome ran around the hut frantically calling her son.  
  
"Inuroku! INUROKU!"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks, whirling around to face her mate. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, glaring out at the dark clouds. She crept cautiously behind him, laying her pale hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is he? Where's our son?"  
  
He took a deep breath and turned to face her, looking straight into her tear-filled eyes. Sango and Miroku looked on from the corner, Takara clutched between them.  
  
"He's been taken. By Kikyo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A chilling laugh echoed through the trees as the woman turned her cold eyes on the boy suspended before her.  
  
"I've been watching you, boy," she told him, apparently not caring that he was unconscious and couldn't hear a word she said.  
  
"I guessed that something had happened that night when Lord Naraku was killed, maybe even earlier. And you suddenly show up after all these years.........but I've finally found you. Inuyasha will be mine."  
  
With that her soul serpents carried her away, two of them tagging behind her with Inuroku suspended between them.  
  
Eeep! You are all going to kill me. *dons a bullet-proof vest* Hey, I promised you all a plot. You got a plot! I have a question: do you want this story to be around ten to fifteen chapters with a possible sequel? That's what I'm planning right now. Please review, even if it's to give me death threats. 


	8. The Dead

Kazoku  
  
Chapter 7: The Dead  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Never have, never will, and if I did, Kikyo would already be dead by now, and Sango and Miroku would have...never mind.  
  
Author's Note: I'm baaaack! You'll probably want to kill me for this chapter, though. *cringes*  
  
THIS CHAPTER'S QUOTE: It's easier by far to remain good 'n evil than try to be evil 'n good.  
  
THIS CHAPTER'S RECOMMENDATION: From Friendship to Love by Inuyasha's Princess17.  
  
This story rocks. I love it...  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sped through the trees with Kagome clinging to his neck. He landed on a branch, sniffed the air around him, and then leapt in another direction.  
  
"Where do you think she's taken him?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha growled in response. Kagome could feel the vibrations through her chest, and adrenaline surged through her. He was ready for this fight. He was willing to fight Kikyo.  
  
She tightened her arms around his neck as he leaped off a rock. Her thoughts turned back to their son. She prayed he would be okay. No woman could hurt a child, could she?  
  
"Kikyo wouldn't hurt him, would she?" she asked. "She's using him as bait. There is no reason to harm him."  
  
"She won't kill him," he answered after a while. The whole point of her plot is to drag me to hell, not to get me angry enough to kill her."  
  
"But...she wouldn't hurt him. No person alive could be that cruel. He's only a child!"  
  
"Kikyo isn't alive," he reminded her. "She can hurt him, and probably will, but she won't kill him. She won't even be a pile of dust if she lays a finger on Inuroku," he growled.  
  
Despite the topic, Kagome smiled. He had just confirmed to her that Inuyasha no longer had any feeling but resentment toward Kikyo. She knew he hadn't; she trusted him with her life. But there had always been that lingering doubt...  
  
"She's in the clearing..."  
  
Inuyasha's muttering drew Kagome out of her musings.  
  
"What? Which clearing?"  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"Tell me," she insisted.  
  
"We always met in a special clearing whenever we wanted to be alone. It was a fairly big clearing deep in the forest, so no one would disturb us...I can't believe she's making me go back there, that bitch!"  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment. "Is Inuroku there?"  
  
"Yeah, he's there. He's okay, too. I can smell him."  
  
He dropped from the tree into a large clearing. The first thing the couple saw was their son. Inuroku was pinned to a tree by a large number of Kikyo's Shinimidachuu.  
  
"Inuroku!" Kagome tried to run to the boy, but there was a spirit barrier around the tree.  
  
"Mama?" he yelled. "Mama! Tasukete!"  
  
"Hold on, Inuroku!" Inuyasha yelled. He was beyond furious. How dare that bitch hold his son captive! "Don't be scared!"  
  
Inuroku's lip trembled and he looked like he was going to cry, but he nodded. "I-I'm n-n-not s-sc-scared..."  
  
"How pathetically cute."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha whirled around to find Kikyo standing at the edge of the clearing. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Kagome saw his fingers twitch and she knew he was fighting the urge to draw Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Kikyo," he began, "you're making a huge mistake."  
  
"Am I?" she sighed. "I was hoping that you'd come quietly, but that doesn't seem like the case."  
  
"Kikyo, let Inuroku go!" Kagome yelled. "He did nothing to you!"  
  
"No, I think I'll keep him a little while longer," she said, staring at her reincarnation coolly. "I rather like the way he tries to be brave, like his father. It's quite amusing."  
  
"Kikyo, do whatever you want with your afterlife. Just don't come near my family, my friends, or me. I'm willing to let you live if you leave and never return," Inuyasha threatened. Kikyo laughed coldly.  
  
"You call this living?" she asked quietly, staring at him with steely eyes. "I am a walking corpse, Inuyasha. I have no companions. I have nothing. I have to steal souls to keep myself alive. I don't want to live, I want to rest in peace...and I want you to come with me."  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Does that mean you won't come with me?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes. She raised her bow and fitted it with an arrow, aiming at him. "It seems I must persuade you then!"  
  
The arrow flew towards him. Before he had a chance to dodge, the weapon whizzed past his arm.  
  
"Nice shot, Kikyo," he said, smirking. "Except for the fact that you missed.  
  
The undead miko tossed back her head and laughed. It was a high, cold laugh, and it terrified Inuyasha. A coppery smell filled his nose, and he nearly gagged on the smell of blood. Kikyo smiled.  
  
"I never miss."  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha turned and ran to his fallen mate. Kikyo's arrow had lodged in Kagome's shoulder, and the wound was bleeding heavily.  
  
"Kagome!" he whispered. He lifted her head onto his lap, his hands shaking. "Hold on, Kagome!"  
  
His hands were covered in his mate's blood, and it infuriated both the demon and human sides of him. He looked up at Kikyo, shaking with rage.  
  
"You!" he snarled. He drew Tetsusaiga and it transformed immediately. He pointed the giant sword at Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, I was willing to let you go. Now I realize that you are willing to do everything to drag me to hell. I don't love you, Kikyo...and I know you never loved me. You were just using me...and in a way, I was using you. You would have gotten close to anyone to have a chance to be an ordinary woman. You aren't even the Kikyo I once knew! You're a shadow of your former self. Kagome's not the copy of Kikyo; you are."  
  
He stepped closer, noticing that even though his voice was shaky, his hands were not. Kikyo took a step back, startled at the emotion in his voice.  
  
"And now you dared to attack her! At one point in time, Kikyo, I would have done anything for you...but now I'll do everything for her."  
  
He lunged forward, thrusting Tetsusaiga toward her chest. She dodged and drew an arrow quickly. She didn't aim well in her haste and the arrow missed by several inches.  
  
Inuroku watched with fearful eyes. He could smell his mother's blood. He didn't know who this 'Kikyo' lady was, but he guessed that his father had once known her and they had a fight. His father was fighting the lady and winning.  
  
He had woken up tied to a tree with several things-youkai, he now knew-that looked like flying eels. It was an absurd thought, but his groggy mind had wondered how they could survive out of water. Then his parents had shown up, and he had cried out for help. His mother had been shot, but watching his father fight gave the boy a kind of grim fascination.  
  
Inuyasha, meanwhile, was dodging another of Kikyo's arrows. He jumped over the miko fighting him and she whirled around. It wasn't quick enough to save her. Inuyasha backed her against the tree.  
  
"You're going to kill me, Inuyasha?" she asked, looking up at him with a passive expression.  
  
He nodded slowly and held Tetsusaiga to her neck.  
  
"Yes, I am. Goodbye, Kikyo."  
  
With a quick downward stroke, Kikyo's body crumbled into dust at the hanyou's feet. The spirit barrier died and the Shinimidachuu faded before disappearing completely.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
As soon as he was released Inuroku ran to his mother's prone form. Inuyasha crouched by her neck, vaguely seeing the pool of blood around her. Her pulse was weak, but it was there.  
  
Picking up Kagome carefully, he ordered Inuroku to get on his back. As soon as the boy had his short arms around his neck tightly, Inuyasha took off toward the village, running faster than he ever had before.  
  
He didn't even stop as his legs began to burn and his muscles ached. Inuroku's grip was choking him, but he didn't care. The village was finally in view and he pushed himself to go faster.  
  
The curious villagers watched as a red blur sped past them, but shrugged it off and went back to rebuilding the houses that were destroyed in the youkai fight. Inuyasha ran to the old priestess' hut.  
  
"Kaede!" he yelled. "Kaede!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kaede rushed out of the hut as he approached. He skidded to a halt as Sango screamed and ran toward him with Miroku at her heels.  
  
"What happened? Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome?"  
  
"Put her in the hut," Kaede ordered. "Ye are lucky, Inuyasha, ye could have been hurt as well."  
  
"Don't worry about me, you old hag, just take care of Kagome!" the enraged demon yelled. He laid her lifeless form down on a mat. He vaguely noticed Sango and Miroku peek in. Sango was holding Inuroku, who was sniffling quietly. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead, smoothing her hair back with a bloody hand.  
  
"Stay with me, Kagome," he whispered. "You can't die on me, girl..."  
  
"Out with ye, Inuyasha!" Kaede ordered, shooing him away. "She is in a bad condition. Go with Sango-chan and Miroku-sama."  
  
Numbly he walked out of the room. Sango and Miroku met him outside the hut and stood silently. Inuroku whimpered and slid out of Sango's grasp. He walked to his father.  
  
"Mama's gonna be okay, won't she?" he asked fearfully. Inuyasha sighed and looked into his son's eyes. 'Those are my eyes,' he thought. 'My eyes with Kagome's emotion.'  
  
He knelt down to hold his son.  
  
"I don't know, Inuroku. She's strong, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
Sango let out a dry sob as she covered her face. Miroku pulled her close to him and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"How's Takara?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.  
  
"She'll be fine. Kikyo rendered her unconscious, but she woke," Miroku answered, recognizing his friend's need to think about anything other than his wounded mate.  
  
Sango lifted her head. "Did you defeat Kikyo?" he asked quietly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Good!" she burst out. Miroku looked at his angered wife with surprise. She stood with some difficulty due to her ever-growing stomach.  
  
"She deserves to burn in hell for all eternity for all she's done!" she cried vehemently. Miroku stood and tried to grab her hand.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
"No!" She threw his hand off. "She attacked our family, Miroku! Our daughter was hurt and Kagome may be...she may be..."  
  
Sango broke down again and sank to her knees. The words had never been spoken aloud, but the implication hung in the air.  
  
Kagome may be dying.  
  
Inuyasha stared straight ahead. He had smelled her blood; he had felt it stream through his fingers like a crimson river. He knew that she could be dying. He knew that she may already be dead.  
  
'Kagome, what would I do without you?' he wondered. 'I was miserable before. Now that I had you, how can I bear to lose you again?'  
  
Soft footsteps broke the silence and the four people looked up to see Kaede approaching them. Her face was somber and there were tears behind her eyes. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Inuroku stood.  
  
"Inuroku, go to Sango's hut," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now."  
  
The tone of his voice was quiet but firm. The boy hesitated before obeying. Inuyasha watched him run to the hut and turned back to Kaede with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please," he whispered, "please say she's okay...please..."  
  
Kaede looked straight into his amber eyes. A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha...there was nothing I could do. She was already slipping away when ye brought her back...I'm sorry. Kagome is dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*cringes* Y'all are gonna kill me! But remember-if you kill me, no one will finish the story. So review and tell me how much you love it, hate it, and how much you want to kill me. Okay? Okay. *runs* 


	9. The Answer

Kazoku  
  
Chapter 8: The Answer  
  
DISCLAIMER: Lawyer-Dude: Do you, LadyJynjr, own the characters in this story?  
  
Me: What characters?  
  
Lawyer-Dude: The characters in this story!  
  
Me: Erm...which story?  
  
Lawyer-Dude: Your story!  
  
Me: Oh! Yep, I own the story.  
  
Lawyer-Dude: But do you own the CHARACTERS in the story?  
  
Me: .......what characters?  
  
Lawyer-Dude: -_-; I give up.  
  
Author's Note: Well, considering that I'm still alive, I guess y'all didn't make good on your death threats. And boy, did I get a lot! ^-^; You guys will like this chapter, hopefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome's dead..."  
  
The words rang in his ears, but he didn't quite believe them. Kagome couldn't be dead. She was too sweet, too innocent...too full of life...he loved her too much. She couldn't be dead.  
  
Ignoring Kaede's protests, he ducked into the dark hut. His eyes adjusted almost immediately. He headed towards the back of the hut, almost afraid of what he would find. Kagome lay on a mat on the dusty floor. Her skin was pale and cold. Inuyasha crouched next to her, taking her lifeless hand in his.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered. Despite his attempts to keep it back, a tear fell down his cheek. "How could you leave me?"  
  
He didn't receive an answer. He hadn't expected to. The tears fell freely as he laid his head on her unmoving chest. He couldn't hear a heartbeat or a pulse. The reality of death hit him hard.  
  
Kagome was gone. She wasn't ever coming back.  
  
The hanyou raised his head and howled to the ceiling out of grief. He had known grief before. He had even caused it. He knew grief from when his parents died and when Sesshoumaru had abandoned him, but nothing like this.  
  
Wait.  
  
Inuyasha stopped howling and looked back at his mate's body. Sesshoumaru. Didn't Sesshoumaru have a sword that could revive the dead?  
  
He leapt to his feet. He didn't want to be in his half-brother's debt-in fact, he hated it-but he didn't have a choice. If there was a chance for Kagome to live again, he'd take it.  
  
Kissing Kagome's cold forehead, he raced to Sango and Miroku's hut. He could hear Inuroku's broken sobs and assumed that the monk and taiji-ya had told him about his mother's death. He ran into the hut, full of adrenaline and renewed hope.  
  
"Miroku!" he shouted. The occupants of the hut turned to face him. Inuyasha vaguely noticed that Takara was awake and crying on his son's shoulder. He grabbed Miroku by the shoulders a bit harshly.  
  
"Take care of Inuroku," he begged. Miroku's eyes widened and Sango looked alarmed. She struggled to her feet.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you planning? Don't do anything stupid, like killing yourself!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, realizing too late that his remark did sound suicidal. He turned to Sango. "There's a way to save Kagome!"  
  
All eyes brightened.  
  
"You're gonna save Mama?" Inuroku asked. He sounded hopeful.  
  
"Yes-but you need to stay here. Take care of him, Sango."  
  
She nodded, but the hanyou had already raced out of the hut.  
  
Running alongside large boulders and gnarled trees wasn't very easy. Inuyasha had to dodge the twisted branches and sharp outcrops that are common in the woods. He stopped to rest, trying to remember where his childhood home had been.  
  
He remembered a large stone castle in the Western Lands, where his father had ruled. As the eldest son of the lord, as well as the full-youkai of the family, Sesshoumaru had inherited the castle when their father died. Surely that must be where he stays...  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed. He could remember bits and pieces of the castle and its grounds-barely enough to know where he was.  
  
"Such crude language. One would think you were brought up by barbarians, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell off the rock he was perched on. He had failed to notice his brother approaching when he was trying to find the castle.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Why not? These are my lands. If you are here to fight, then draw Tetsusaiga and let's get this over with. I'd rather kill you quickly."  
  
Inuyasha felt his blood boil at this comment, but he took a deep breath to calm down.  
  
"I'm not here to fight you."  
  
Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at this. "Then why are you here? Surely you're not here to seek helpful brotherly advice."  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost laughed. He would have laughed, had he actually shown emotion. God forbid. "You've never needed my help before. Why start now? What is it you need?"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fist. 'This guy's really pissing me off...'  
  
"Kagome's dead," he explained. His heart lurched. That was the first time he had said the words aloud. "I need you to revive her."  
  
"Why would I do that? I have no use for a human miko, or for you. What is my profit?"  
  
"Look, I don't have anything to give you!" Inuyasha burst out. "I don't have anything to offer. You want Tetsusaiga?" He threw the sword on the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Take it. You want to kill me? Go ahead, but only after I get proof that you'll bring her back. She's my mate! We have a child, damn it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked shocked. Inuyasha stared straight into his half- brother's eyes.  
  
"I know that love doesn't mean anything to you," he whispered. "But she's everything to me. Please."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes, unbelievably, softened.  
  
"You underestimate me yet again, Inuyasha," he said. "I have a mate as well, you know. I am not susceptible to love."  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look shocked.  
  
"You have a MATE? Who? Since when?"  
  
"Since the battle with Naraku. I took Kagura, the wind sorceress, as my mate, and I love her just as much as you love your mate. I'll help you. Where is the miko?"  
  
Inuyasha let out a breath of relief.  
  
"She's in the village. Follow me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was never a stranger sight in the village then Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, walking side by side through the myriad of newly built wooden huts. The villagers stared and the mothers held their children close.  
  
"The stupid humans seem to think I'm going to cause them harm," Sesshoumaru remarked.  
  
"You would try," Inuyasha scoffed. "These humans are under my protection."  
  
"By the way, I expect a good fight after this. I could use a challenge."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing. He stepped into the darkened hut. Sesshoumaru followed him. A little yelp was heard and Inuyasha was nearly knocked over by a sobbing Shippo. He latched on to the hanyou ad started beating Inuyasha's chest with his tiny fists.  
  
"She's dead! You let her die! Baka! Baka! I hate you!"  
  
Inuyasha felt all the guilt over Kagome's death return in a flood of emotion. It was his fault. He should have protected her....  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at his half-brother with apathetic eyes.  
  
"Are you going to kill the annoying kitsune or should I?"  
  
Shippo made a sound like a mouse being stepped on and ran to a distant corner of the hut. Sesshoumaru walked back to Kagome's body and stared at it.  
  
She was exactly as Inuyasha had left her: pale, cold, with her head tilted back and her eyes closed peacefully. The crimson stain of blood marred the otherwise pristine blouse. Inuyasha had heard that when people die, they look like they are sleeping. Kagome didn't look like she was sleeping.  
  
She looked like she was dead.  
  
He saw his half-brother place a clawed hand on the handle of Tenseiga and then draw his hand away.  
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded. "Why are you pulling away?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned away from the corpse. "I can't help here."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha felt his heart shatter. His last hope had been that Tenseiga could revive her.  
  
"I can not help her. She's not dead, so therefore Tenseiga is of no use."  
  
"What are you blabbering about? Of course she's dead! Can't you smell her blood? She's not breathing! She has no heartbeat! Her face is all pale and cold!"  
  
"But her soul remains alive," Sesshoumaru said. "The wound is in her shoulder, Inuyasha, not her heart. She bled heavily, but not enough to kill her."  
  
"So what's causing all the 'death' signs?"  
  
Sesshoumaru did something Inuyasha supposed was a very regal shrug.  
  
"Her soul may be dying. Perhaps her body is already dead and her soul is trying to put it to rest by dying itself."  
  
He began to walk towards the exit. Inuyasha leapt up, saying, "Hey! Where're you going?"  
  
"You have your answer. I am no longer needed, so I will go."  
  
"But you can't go!" Inuyasha said desperately. "What about Kagome?"  
  
"She is your concern, not mine."  
  
Inuyasha realized he was right, but hell would freeze over before he admitted it. He gave an annoyed "Feh!" and turned, listening to Sesshoumaru leave the hut.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha whirled around to see Shippo standing behind him. Oh, yeah. Forgot he was there.  
  
"What do you want, brat?"  
  
Shippo frowned, obviously put out by Inuyasha's attitude, but said, "Kaede mentioned that before Kagome...um...died-but-didn't-die, she was muttering stuff. Maybe you should see Maybe you should see what it was so we can figure out what happened to Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the kitsune, surprised. He had forgotten that how smart the fox could be at times.  
  
"That's a good idea," he mumbled. "Where is the old hag?"  
  
"In Miroku's hut. She wanted to check on Sango's baby."  
  
Inuyasha strode out of the hut with Shippo at his heels and promptly ran into Kaede.  
  
"Oof! My, Inuyasha, ye must use ye eyes when ye walk. Ye can't go around running over helpless old women."  
  
"Feh! It's not my fault you're blind!"  
  
Kaede sighed and brushed past him into her hut. Inuyasha noticed she was carrying a beautiful kimono and baskets of herbs.  
  
"What are those for?"  
  
"The kimono is for Kagome to wear during the cremation. The villager women made it; she can't go to her final resting place wearing those clothes. The herbs are for blessing the body."  
  
"You don't need them, hag. She's not dead."  
  
The old priestess blinked. Inuyasha recounted what Sesshoumaru had said. Shippo decided to jump into the conversation.  
  
"Kaede, you said that Kagome started muttering something before she died."  
  
"She ain't dead!"  
  
Shippo and Kaede both ignored him. Kaede answered, "Yes, she started saying something about tainted souls and fighting. Much of what she said was nonsense."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't nonsense!" Shippo quipped.  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly, thinking hard. The only fighting Kagome had done recently was with Kikyo, and is anyone had a tainted soul, it was the undead miko. Her mind had been twisted by Naraku's evil ways.  
  
Suddenly, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. His head snapped toward his mate's body. Was it possible.....? Could she really be waging battle as they sat next to her?  
  
"She's fighting Kikyo's soul," he announced. "It makes sense...Kikyo had a part of Kagome's soul. When she crossed over to Naraku's side, it became tainted. Then she died and the soul was transferred to Kagome. Kagome's soul was too pure to handle the evil. She's trying to purify the part of Kikyo's soul."  
  
Kaede sighed and shook her head.  
  
"If that is the case, then there is nothing ye can do to help. This is Kagome's battle. She must fight it on her own."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun dun DUUUUN!!!! Sorry, it was a kinda boring, but look at the bright side. Kagome's not dead! Yay! Yes, I know the whole bit with finding Sesshoumaru is weird, but they never actually mention where Fluffy-chan goes when he's not traveling. It makes sense that it would be a castle inherited from his father, since he is a lord and all. And he's also waaaaay OOC, but I haven't seen very many episodes with him in them. Kagura/ Sesshoumaru! Yayness!  
  
He H 


	10. The Fight Part One

Kazoku  
  
Chapter 9: The Fight-Part One  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Actually, it's more like Inuyasha owns ME.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the late update! I started a new fic that I may or may not post-up to you guys. I'll give you the summary at the end. Arigato!  
  
Author's Note 2: Beware! This chapter jumps around quite a lot. So buckle your seatbelts-they save fifty percent of people from dying of brain trauma.  
  
RECOMMENDED FIC: "The Club" by moonsilver  
  
QUOTE: If life is a road, as it is often compared to, then friendship is one of the bumpiest lanes.  
  
YAY! On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
All she could see was darkness. It was in her, around her, consuming her. It pressed on her lungs so she couldn't breathe and filled her gaping mouth when she opened it to scream. The pressure was terrifying. It was an inky monster, sent to slowly kill her.  
  
Kagome knew that was ridiculous-after all, darkness itself couldn't smother you. She had known that since she was five, and she stayed in the dark woods of the Feudal Era, didn't she? Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to her...  
  
But Inuyasha wasn't here, and it wasn't darkness consuming her soul. It was the fear of not knowing where the hell she was and why she was here. Even without the modern streetlights the Feudal Era was never quite this dark.  
  
She looked down at herself and found she was wearing her old school blouse and skirt. That was strange. What was even more odd was the scarlet liquid spreading slowly across the crisp white blouse. She put her hand to her breast and drew it away again, staring at the streaks of blood with wide, fearful eyes.  
  
"Wha...what is this?" she whispered. "What happened?"  
  
Kagome reached back into the tendrils of her mind, trying to find the answer. It eluded her like a slippery fish; the last thing she remembered was seeing a warm pink glow, hearing a cold laugh and Inuyasha's voice. What had he said?  
  
"Ah. So you are here."  
  
Kagome whirled around, seeing the woman standing behind her.  
  
"K-Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo smirked, a look that somehow looked wrong on the miko's pretty face. She was wearing her usual red and white outfit, but the shirt was more red than white. Kagome shuddered when she saw the gash extending from Kikyo's left shoulder to her right hip. That definitely wasn't the wound Naraku had inflicted on her...Kagome tossed the thought aside and glared at the older woman angrily.  
  
"Where are we? Why is my chest bloody? I know you have something to do with this, Kikyo," she hissed, spitting out the name like it was a curse. She really hated this woman.  
  
"Your chest is bloody because you are dead. That wound is the one I myself inflicted upon you. It killed you."  
  
Kagome gasped. She was dead? She didn't feel dead. Kikyo continued.  
  
"As for our location, that remains a mystery. We are not in our physical bodies. We have taken the form of our spiritual embodiment, the way we see ourselves."  
  
"And Inuyasha? Inuroku? What did you do to them?"  
  
Kikyo scowled. "Alive, both of them. Mourning over you, I suppose, when I am the one Inuyasha should be praying for!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome yelled. Kikyo's eyes glowed red.  
  
"He is mine!" she hissed. "He is mine, but he killed me! He killed me because of you! For that you won't be forgiven!"  
  
"No, I won't!" Kagome snapped. "I don't have to be forgiven, because I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"You seduced him!"  
  
Kagome's miko aura flared. "I did not! He never loved you! You're a clay pot, run on hatred for Inuyasha. He may have loved Kikyo the human once...but never you."  
  
Red light exploded from around Kikyo's feet, rising around her in an imitation of a flame.  
  
"Liar!" she screeched, launching herself at Kagome. She fastened her cold hands around the younger girl's neck. Kagome sputtered, trying to catch her breath as she tumbled backwards and fell. Kikyo applied pressure on Kagome's windpipe, strangling her.  
  
"I...will not...give up...so...easily..." Kagome gasped. She raised her bloody hands and shot a beam of energy from her palms like she did to Mistress Centipede all those years ago.  
  
Kikyo shrieked and stumbled backwards, clutching her chest. Kagome could see where the fabric was singed and charred in a black mess. She felt her neck where Kikyo had been digging her fingers into the fragile flesh. There was no lasting damage, Kagome noted gratefully. Just bruises.  
  
"You impertinent little bitch!" Kikyo whispered. She stood fully, dropping her hands so Kagome could see the angry red burn covering half of Kikyo's chest. As she watched in horror, the burn started to heal itself until the skin looked like new. The miko's raven hair shook as she laughed.  
  
"You'll need more than that to get rid of me!" she laughed coldly. "I am a full miko. I am trained, while you are not. Do you think you can win, little copy of mine? Do you think it's even worth the fight?"  
  
"It's always worth the fight!" Kagome retorted.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha's bare chest, sighing happily. The hanyou's fingers traced the new scar between her neck and her shoulder, caressing it softly before slowly making his way down to the small scar on her side.  
  
"So this is what started all of this," he whispered. "This little scar is what caused this whole mess."  
  
Kagome arched into him and made a purring sound as he stroked her side with his hot palm. "Yeah," she agreed. "Although, if you want to be technical, Buyo started all of this. He was the reason I was down in the well house that day in the first place."  
  
"I owe that stupid cat, then," Inuyasha growled. He lifted her chin and captured her lips with his. She moaned softly as his tongue swept across her lips, asking permission, and she allowed him to deepen the kiss.  
  
He broke the kiss first, lowering his head to her neck as he kissed and nuzzled her tender skin. Kagome ran her fingers through his long silver hair lovingly.  
  
The hanyou licked her skin, blowing softly on the trail he made, and Kagome gasped, chills racing up her spine. He continued to suck on her neck as she fondled her ears, making him growl in contentment.  
  
"Was it really worth it?" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" he murmured, preoccupied with the prospect of licking the mark he had made. She pushed her own cloud of arousal aside, grabbing his face. She forced him to look at her, her chocolate eyes gazing into his amber ones.  
  
"Was it worth it?" she repeated. "Sango's village, Shippo's parents...they're all dead...Miroku may die...it's all because of the Shikon no Tama, which is here because of me. All of the villages that have been destroyed by youkai possessing shards-I think of them every day. Their faces haunt me, Inuyasha..."  
  
His eyes softened. "Kagome..."  
  
"I brought the Shikon Jewel here...if I hadn't come, you wouldn't have been imprisoned, and Kikyo..."  
  
Inuyasha cut her off with a searing kiss.  
  
"Don't talk about her!" he whispered fiercely. "She has nothing to do with us." He wiped away a stray tear that was coursing down her cheek. "Besides, I was shot long before you came here. If you hadn't come, I'd still be pinned to that god-be-damned tree." He kissed her gently before continuing.  
  
"Sango's village was a target already-such a powerful group of taiji-yas would have had to be stopped. Miroku's curse dates back to Naraku, not you. When we defeat him, our lives will be free, Kagome. We're trapped by this quest."  
  
She sniffed. "Inuyasha...what if we can't kill him? What if one of us dies...what if we all die?"  
  
"We will defeat him, I promise...and when we do, I'm gonna be standing right there beside you."  
  
Kagome felt passion rise in her chest as he stroked her thigh, replacing all the bitter guilt.  
  
"It's always worth fighting for."  
  
*End Flashback* (Sorry, no lemon.)  
  
She really had believed that all those deaths were her fault...she had harbored the regret and guilt for that, but she would NOT take the blame for this.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha watched in horror as a ring of dark bruises slowly appeared around Kagome's neck.  
  
"Kaede-baba!"  
  
Everyone woke with a start. Sango and Miroku had brought Takara and Inuroku to the hut as soon as they knew Inuyasha was back. All were disappointed by Kagome's lack of consciousness, but cheered by the fact that she was alive. They were certain that she could beat Kikyo-even Inuroku and Takara, who didn't really know what was going on.  
  
Kaede examined the marks thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmmm...it seems that my sister Kikyo's attacks on Kagome shows on Kagome's body. Do not worry so much, Inuyasha. Ye mate is fine."  
  
Inuyasha sat back down with a huff, scowling heavily. "She better be. If she dies, I'll kill her."  
  
"Well, that would be rather anticlimactic," Miroku remarked calmly.  
  
"Shut up, Miroku."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo and Kagome slowly circled each other, steel grey eyes never leaving the fiery brown ones. Thoughts and memories kept pounding through Kagome's head.  
  
"Feh. Stupid human."  
  
"Hey. Get undressed."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Kagome...you smell nice..."  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
"He's dead, Mama! He's left me...he promised..."  
  
"Kagome, dearest, what are you going to name the child?"  
  
"Inuroku..."  
  
"The bitch took Inuroku..."  
  
Kikyo had to jump away as a jet of pink light issued from Kagome's outstretched hand. She smiled cruelly.  
  
"So it begins," she said, before raising her hands above her head in a praying motion. Quietly, she began chanting.  
  
Kagome stepped back, startled, as a deep red ball of power started to form around Kikyo's pale fingers. The chanting stopped and Kikyo opened her eyes.  
  
Before Kagome had a chance to react, the ball of energy was hurtling towards her. In a second of instinct, she threw her hands up in front of her, palms out. The ball surged toward her outstretched hands before connecting with a barrier and dissipated, making the shield sizzle with white-hot lines of light. Kagome immediately retracted her hands.  
  
"Shit!" There were burns on her palms.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened briefly. She hadn't expected Kagome to cancel out her attack so easily. She had figured that it would be child's play to kill the weak girl.  
  
'That shield...was strong. She is untrained...but powerful...'  
  
Her grey eyes narrowed. 'I have to kill her before she gets a grasp on her powers.'  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was realizing the same thing. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, and she put one hand in front of her while pulling the other hand back. A flare of power focused into the shape of a bow and arrow. Praying it would work, she let te spiritual arrow fly.  
  
Kikyo dodged, but she was just barely fast enough. The arrow whizzed by her arm, singing the white sleeve. Kagome quickly drew back her arm again, focusing her energy into another arrow.  
  
'Kikyo's going to die...once and for all!'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha watched in worry as the burn spread across Kagome's still hands. He pulled her prone form into his lap, holding her tightly against his chest as if she were a fragile glass wind chime that would break with even the slightest passing breeze.  
  
"Kagome...I'm here for you...please be okay..."  
  
@~~\~~  
  
That's the end of this chapter! It's a little more exciting than the last one, ne? I hope you like it! Anyway, I've been working on a new fic.  
  
Happily Ever After  
  
A Sango/Miroku Story  
  
Yoshiro Sango was a normal, happy seven-year-old girl...until the 'accident' that killed her parents. Now she's Kanata Sango, seventeen years old and a resident of Kanata Orphanage under the cruel Mrs. Takami. Without any memory of her past, she sets out to figure out who she was-finding new friends and loves along the way. What she finds out sends her tumbling into a world of violence, lies, traitors and gangs, all controlled by one man-a man infamously known as The Spider.  
  
I think it's a pretty cool storyline. I had it in my head, and it was driving me crazy, so the prologue and the first chapter are already done. I'm just trying to figure out if it's good enough to post as a story. So what do you think? Something you would want to read?  
  
Review and tell me! Onegai? Arigato! Ja ne! And that's about the extent of my Japanese skills! Whew, I'm talented. *grin* 


	11. The Fight Part Two

Kazoku  
  
Chapter Ten: The Fight-Part Two  
  
DISCLAIMER: The only things I own are Inuroku, Takara, and Toshi. And Toshi hasn't even been born yet, so there. sticks out tongue at lawyers  
  
Author's Note PLEASE READ!: OKAY PEOPLE! LISTEN UP! Last chapter, I made a big boo-boo. Not in the actual chapter, but before it. In my recommendations, I put down "The Club" by moonsilver. THIS IS NOT ACURATE! "The Club" is written by the talented christielea54. I mixed it up with the fanfic I am recommending this chapter. bows to chritielea54 So terribly sorry.  
  
This chapter's recommendation: "Trapped" by moonsilver  
  
This chapter's quote: Do not walk behind me; I may not lead. Do not walk ahead of me; I may not follow. Instead, walk beside me and I'll walk with you.

Kagome let the arrow fly, praying it would hit its mark and this whole terrible ordeal would be over. She felt tired...so tired...  
  
Unfortunately, nothing is that simple.  
  
Kikyo raised her pale hands and blocked the arrow, sending it back at the younger girl. Kagome's eyes widened as she jumped to the side to avoid the shaft whizzing past her ear. She turned to face Kikyo fully and was hit straight in the chest with a beam of blood-red power.  
  
Pain enveloped her and she cried out, falling to her knees. Kikyo cackled and walked towards the disabled girl.  
  
"Be on your guard, little copy of mine," she mocked, sneering at her reincarnation's pain.  
  
"You...bitch..." Kagome managed to gasp out, struggling to her feet. She found herself face to face with Kikyo's own miko arrow.  
  
"I'm going to kill you now," Kikyo whispered. She had a maniacal look in her eyes as she lowered the arrow to Kagome's heart. "But I really shouldn't bloody such a pretty little face. I want Inuyasha to be able to see your eyes as they fade and go cold."  
  
She backed up, keeping the arrow trained on Kagome at all times.  
  
"Goodbye, little copy. Enjoy hell."  
  
The arrow was released and Kagome closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't dodge it. She waited for the searing pain, the rip of flesh-but it didn't come. Instead, a clink was heard as the arrow hit a solid object in her blouse. A pink glow erupted out from the arrowhead. Kikyo watched in horror as the arrow disintegrated and the dash of light continued. It hurtled toward her at speeds that exceeded anything Kagome could shoot.  
  
The arrow struck her chest and both women screamed. A dazzling flash of light blinded Kagome and she shielded her eyes, suddenly able to move as she backed away. Kikyo's horrible screaming reached a new level; it was the inhuman scream of someone losing everything they existed for. Then it died away.  
  
The light faded. Kagome let down her hand and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Not all of the light had faded away. A glowing sphere hung, suspended, in front of her-all that remained of the priestess Kikyo. Kagome reached into her blouse, pulling out the sparkling jewel on the chain that hung around her slender neck.  
  
The Shikon no Tama glinted in the light dully.  
  
She looked at the remains of Kikyo's soul and reached to it with trembling hands.Inuyasha yelped as Kagome's body jerked in his arms. A sudden glow on her chest caught his eyes.  
  
Slowly, he lifted the jewel out of her shirt with one clawed finger. His jaw dropped. How did he not notice that she still had the Shikon no Tama?  
  
The jewel glowed a brilliant pink. Inuyasha jumped as he felt his son sit down beside him. Inuroku gave a casual glance at the jewel.  
  
"Mama's coming home," he said simply.  
  
Inuyasha looked into the amber eyes that were so like his own and only saw calm understanding there. He nodded slowly in agreement. He looked down as he heard a soft moan. Kagome's eyes flickered, then opened fully.  
  
"Inu...yasha?"  
  
"Shhh..." he soothed. "I'm right here."  
  
"Mama!" Inuroku yelled. Kagome winced at the volume but smiled at him.  
  
"Inuroku, are you okay? Have you been good for Daddy?"  
  
"Hai, Mama," the child recited dutifully. Kagome smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Inuroku, go find Sango, Miroku, and Kaede," Inuyasha instructed. The boy pouted but nodded and obeyed.  
  
Kagome shivered involuntarily as he turned his amber eyes on her. Kami, how she missed those eyes. He pulled her close to him, burying his face in her raven hair.  
  
"I almost lost you, didn't I?" he whispered. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Kagome gave a small, forced laugh. "Are you kidding? You're stuck with me util I'm ready to die."  
  
"That's not funny, Kagome."  
  
"I know."  
  
He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent and that of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who were hovering outside the door. He growled softly as Kagome scratched his ears.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, and the runt want to see you," he grumbled.  
  
"So let them in."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
She chuckled weakly. "I can't do that right now anyway. I exhausted myself fighting, hentai."  
  
"I'll do everything, then."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his cheek. "Later, I promise."  
  
A knock interrupted them and Kagome struggled to free herself from Inuyasha's grasp. He grabbed her and set her back on his lap and she gave up, sighing. Sango entered first, followed by Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder. She headed to Kagome immediately, giving her a careful hug. Inuroku and Takara entered shyly, sitting next to each other at Kagome's side.  
  
"Don't do that again, baka," the taiji-ya sniffled.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Sango, I'm fine now. Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I'm emotional and pregnant. It's what I do."  
  
"You gave us a scare, Kagome," Miroku added, his ever-present staff jingling as he stepped forward. As soon as he came within range, Shippo pounced.  
  
"KAGO-uff!"  
  
Inuyasha had snatched Shippo by the tail before he could reach the young woman.  
  
"Watch it, runt! She doesn't need you pouncing on her!"  
  
"Ow ow ow ow OW!" Shippo whined. "Kag-o-meeee!"  
  
"Inuyasha, if you don't put Shippo down, I'll s-i-t- you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare, wench. I'm still holding you, remember?"  
  
Kagome yanked him down to her level and whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha immediately released Shippo, who scampered over to Kagome, clinging to her neck. Inuroku's ears twitched (AN: stretches out hands and tries to tweak the ears EEEEEAAAARRRRRRS!) and he tilted his head to the side, looking confused.  
  
"Daddy," he began, "What's 'sex' mean?"  
  
Everyone present froze and stared in shock at the boy for a minute, before Miroku started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Inuroku," he gasped, "Sex is..."  
  
Sango and Kagome glared at the monk and he hastily finished his sentence.  
  
"...something you'll learn about when you're older."  
  
"But why did Mama say it?"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Kagome, who blushed furiously.  
  
"I forgot about his hearing," she muttered.  
  
"Aw!" Sango teased. "Kagome-chan's blushing!"  
  
The younger woman's eyes widened as her hand flew up to cover her burning cheeks. "I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!" Sango insisted. "Your voice turned all squeaky!"  
  
"No it didn't!"  
  
"Yes it did!"  
  
"I am NOT blushing!"  
  
"You ARE blushing! You're blushing!"  
  
"I hate to say it, Kagome-sama," Miroku began, adding the title to soothe her, "but you are blushing."  
  
She glared at Miroku through her fingers. "No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!" Sango and Miroku chorused.  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"Give it up, love," Inuyasha laughed. "You're blushing and you look cute."  
  
Kagome lowered her hands and folded her arms, pouting. Takara giggled. Poor Inuroku had no clue what was going on.By nightfall Kagome had regained most of her strength. Kaede had said that she would have been trapped until either Kikyo or Kagome gave up their soul.  
  
"She had a part of ye soul, but it was tainted," the old priestess explained. "When ye were fighting, ye were not fighting the physical Kikyo, nor was she fighting the physical Kagome. Ye body was here. The souls were battling to either taint or purify the other."  
  
Kagome still didn't fully understand, but all she needed to know was that Kikyo was gone for good. As she lay in Inuyasha's arms that night, she decided to bring up a question she had asked a long time ago.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
He lifted his head, frowning cutely. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What's ahead? I have two lives, Inuyasha. I've had two lives for nearly nine years. Given the choice between the modern era and this one...I'd stay with you, with no hesitation. But where would we live? How would we make a living?"  
  
He kissed her, cutting her off from her rant. "Don't worry, love. I've already thought about it all."  
  
"Should I be scared?" she asked playfully. "You're not going to make me live in the Goshinboku, are you?"  
  
"Wench," he growled. He nipped her neck and she gasped.  
  
"Sango and Miroku's hut here is only temporary," he told her. "Kohaku...you know, Sango's kid brother?"  
  
"Of course I know Kohaku! I helped save him, you know. And he probably isn't a kid anymore."  
  
"Feh, whatever. Anyway, he's been working on rebuilding the taiji-ya's village, and as soon as Sango is okay to travel, they'll be moving there. We're going with them."  
  
"Sango's due within the month!" Kagome said excitedly. "But won't the taiji- yas come after you?"  
  
"Nah. I won't hurt 'em." He flexed his claws. "I can even help with the big demons."  
  
"Wow. You really did think this through" she said approvingly. "We'll have our own hut!"  
  
"Yep. As big as you want it," he replied. He bent down and kissed her stomach. "We can have more pups."  
  
Kagome made a face. "Easy for you to say. Having Inuroku was hell."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He was a big baby! I don't exactly have childbearing hips, you know!"  
  
"There's a special kind of hip you need to have?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
Kagome looked flustered. "It's harder to have a baby when you have a tiny figure, and I'm kind of a small woman..."  
  
Inuyasha looked concerned. "Didn't your healers have herbs to help?"  
  
"I didn't go to a hospital. I wasn't sure how the doctors would react to a baby with dog-ears and claws. Mama delivered him, and Souta helped, when he regained consciousness."  
  
He looked down at her, awed. "You're amazing, you know that?"  
  
She grinned and stretched, raising her arms high above her head. "I know."Another chapter done! I figure we only have one more chapter left before the epilogue-and yes, I am planning a sequel. It will be mainly focused on Inuroku and Takara, with some new characters introduced.  
  
By the way, the whole blushing/not blushing thing is a real argument that occurs sometimes (okay, a lot) between my friend Aki T and I, with her in the part of Sango and me in the part of Kagome. She's always wrong, too. I don't blush.  
  
Aki T: Yes, you do.  
  
Teresa: No, I don't.  
  
Aki T: Yes. You do.  
  
Teresa: You wanna take this outside? gets into a fighting stance  
  
Aki T: takes out Tetsusaiga Gladly.  
  
Teresa: ....sweatdrop 


	12. Epilogue

Kazoku

Epilogue-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do own Inuroku, Takara, and Toshi (who finally makes an appearance in this chapter-yay!)

Author's Note: Yes- this is the end of Kazoku . First off, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. This has been my most popular story so far, and I never thought that I would get over one hundred reviews. Well, I did. More thanks goes to Emily, Jeanelle, and Courtney for supporting me throughout this fic, and to Emily for nagging me to write (which is ironic, since she never follows my orders to update). Here is when I acknowledge all the people who have supported me and, thankfully, not flamed me.

Aacire

Aki T

AngelicFairy

Anime Ambreen and Poke'Manic

Anime-and-Toons

anon245

Ariel (elphie's long lost jewish sister)

Auruyasha

Big-guy94

Chaos Katiana

cheetahara

Chibi-Kerochan

christielea54

Commitmentette

Courtney

Crystal Twilight

darkcloud1089

Demon Girl

DemonJon15

DogDemonKinoke

dracul-blackdragon

ejgHorseLady

evie

FabFicCritic

fetchboy84

Forever Kagome

Foxy Kitsune

general

Gothic Butterfly

gothic inuyasha

Inu-chan

inuyasha and sara

inuyasha101

Inuyashascandi

ish

ivesgoldlover

IYWriterGirl

Kagomes sister

Kagomeserinity2

Kei the Inspired

killme-kissme

kinko

Koga

laku

lil-kitty-demon077

LivEvil

Madam Midnight

mamoru21

MindlessInuyashaWander

Miyu6

Moonfairyhime

Naomi Kouraji

Niroku-the-silent-asassin

Nishigirl

Pirate Lass

Princess-of-the-Sayains

red-tigergirl2

Rome34

sabrka001

Sakura Fujimia

Sakura Yasha

Sar

shan

Shinna

SilenceIsNotAnOption

Slysilverinu

Sokai HesniRu

sunfire-moondesire

taby

tessie-fanfic

Tetalani

tise

Titanium Moon

Tokyo-Xprss

Tomoyo Shioda

watrsprkl

Weirdo's Rule

Wispers Sound Like Screams

Thank you so, so, SO much for everything-even pointing out my mistakes! -**hugs everyone-** I know this has taken an extremely long time, and I apologize for that. However, I learned the hard way that sophomore year in high school is hard-hitting and unforgiving. :(

Now, without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!

**-sob-** That was my last time saying that….

Author's Second Note: This chapter mainly deals with Sango's birth and explaining where the new families are off after this. We finally see Toshi! Yay, Toshi! Also, there's a hint of the theme that's mostly going to be dealt with in the sequel…see if you can figure out what it is. –winks-

PS- I'll dedicate the first chapter of the sequel to whoever can correctly identify the movie reference in here. ;)

Kazoku: Epilogue

Inuyasha slept soundly, unaware of the danger approaching. His arm was securely wrapped around his mate's waist and his ears twitched as he dreamt of…well, whatever it was that inuhanyous dreamt of. Footsteps padded across the wooden floor and stopped at the foot of the futon.

Poor Inuyasha didn't stand a chance.

"Oof!"

"Daddy! Wake up!"

The older demon shot out of bed as fast as a cannon. "Inuroku! What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is the village under attack?"

His son tilted his head to the side cutely, wondering slightly why his daddy always thought something was wrong. "No. Kaede needs more meat for the stew, and she asked me-" he puffed up his chest proudly- "to get some."

Inuyasha knew where this was heading. "Well, I'm proud of you. So go hunt," he said, pretending to fall back asleep. Kagome cracked an eye open and smiled.

Inuroku's ears drooped slightly.

"But who's gonna carry the meat back?" he whined. He tugged on Inuyasha's robe sleeve.

"Okay, okay. But you have to do the hunting yourself," the hanyou yawned.

"Yay!" The little boy ran outside excitedly. Inuyasha half-smiled at his energy.

"It is way too early for him to be that loud," Kagome murmured. She kissed her mate and stretched. "I'm going to help Kaede with the stew."

"Alright…we'll be back in an hour or so," Inuyasha said, walking out of the hut to find his son. Inuroku was sitting by the edge of the forest, playing with a bug. He looked up happily when his daddy approached.

By the time the hunting trip was over (Inuroku had managed to catch two rabbits, while his father concentrated on such game as deer and boar), it was well past the expected hour. Inuyasha looked up at the sun and frowned.

"Come on, pup. Your mother is going to kill me..."

At the hut...

"I wonder where they are," Kagome frowned.

"I'm sure they're fine, Kagome," Sango assured. Kagome thought it was very generous of Sango to help comfort her when she was anxious herself. The taiji-ya had been bedridden for a week, due to the fact that the baby would be born any day now. Miroku had, wisely, been staying away from his wife.

Inuyasha and Inuroku chose that moment to make their entrance, with two deer and a boar slung over the hanyou's back and two rabbits swinging happily from his son's hand. Kagome looked at Inuyasha accusingly.

"An hour or so? That was three hours!"

"Hey! It took a long time for Inuroku to catch those rabbits!"

Kagome immediately cheered up and kneeled to look at her son. "Inuroku, did you catch those rabbits all by yourself? I'm so proud of you!" She tweaked the boy's ears and he smiled proudly. "You're going to be a great hunter, just like your father." She smiled at Inuyasha.

Kaede slowly walked into the room, announcing that now the meat was here, the stew was nearly ready. Kagome stood and brushed off her yukata. She had given up wearing her modern clothes, seeing as she couldn't easily get more and they had a tendency to be destroyed easily. She still wore her modern shoes, though, and she made a strange sight walking through the village.

Another person soon joined the rest in the room. Three other people, in fact. Miroku poked his head into the hut cautiously, with Shippo sitting on his shoulder and Takara trailing along behind him. "Good morning everyone!" he called cheerfully.

After being greeted he walked in and immediately took his place at Sango's side. No matter how dangerous that could be, as Sango's pregnancy was a hard one, Miroku was always the good husband and father.

Shippo launched himself at Kagome. "Kagomeeee! Something smells good. Are we having stew? Is it ready yet? I haven't had stew in a long time!"

She laughed and hugged the kitsune. "Yes, Shippo, it's almost ready."

Inuroku ran up to Takara excitedly. "I caughts two rabbits!" he boasted. The little girl looked up at him with wide, admiring eyes. "Really?" she asked. "Yep!" the boy nodded, eager to impress his friend. "I caughts them all by myself, and Daddy didn't even need to help me carry them back to the hut!" Sango and Kagome smiled at each other secretively.

But as exciting as it was, Inuroku catching two rabbits was destined to not be the main event of the day. As Kaede ladled out the steaming stew, Sango dropped her bowl and clutched her stomach.

"Miroku, I'm having a baby," she said quietly. Her husband looked at her strangely, as though the taiji-ya had lost her mind.

"Yes, love," he said slowly, "when you're pregnant, you have a baby. That's the purpose of it all…."

"No, I'm having a baby NOW," she emphasized. Kagome squealed as Miroku turned pale.

"Oh, Sango! We have to clear the hut…" She grabbed Inuroku and Takara and placed each child in their respective father's arms. "Out out OUT!" She shoved a bewildered Inuyasha and Miroku out of the hut. Shippo willingly followed, not very eager to see the event that ruined his lunch.

The men stood outside the hut, blinking at the sudden change in light. Miroku set Takara on the ground and turned to go back into the hut where his wife was. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his robes and growled warningly.

"Stay out here," he commanded. "You'll be no use to anyone running around in there."

The monk struggled to get out of the demon's hold. "Let me go, Sango's in there, she's in pain, she's having…"

"…a baby, we know, and you're not helping going insane like this, baka houshi!" Inuyasha sighed.

Takara wandered up and tugged on her father's robes, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes, as only a child can do. (AN: You know the look. The classic 'puppy dog' eyes.)

"Daddy, am I gonna have a new sister?" she asked curiously.

Miroku bent down and hugged Takara tightly, as though if he let go of her he would lose it completely.

"Or maybe a new brother…we don't know yet," he answered. Inuyasha smirked. He knew that Sango was having a boy, and he wasn't telling anyone.

A loud scream echoed from in the hut, and Kagome poked her head out. "Inuyasha, take the kids and Miroku to get a bucket of water," she ordered. "We need to, ah…clean things up…it's pretty messy in here…"

Miroku promptly fainted. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"Was he like this when Takara was born?"

"Nah, he was worse then. Kaede had to send him out to find a pain-killing flower that didn't exist so he wouldn't be in the way."

"Oh…well, just leave him there, I guess. He's not hurting anyone." She returned to the hut and could be heard encouraging Sango.

"Wait…I need a bucket!" he called. Kagome threw one out, nearly hitting him in the head. Takara and Shippo giggled as Inuyasha handed the bucket to Inuroku.

"We need water from the hot springs," he explained. "Take Takara and go get some. Shippo, keep an eye on them."

The kitsune nodded. Inuroku grabbed Takara's hand and started to drag her toward the springs.

Thanks to Inuroku's speed (and Takara not resisting being dragged along by her part-demon friend), they arrived at the hot springs in record time. Takara immediately snatched the bucket from Inuroku and kneeled on a rock, filling the bucket with as much water as it could hold.

"I hope Mama's gonna be okay," she said quietly. Inuroku patted her head comfortingly. "She'll be alright," he said confidently. "Mama's taking care of her. And Mama always knows the best ways to take care of someone. One time, I fell out of a tree and scraped my knee, and Mama came over and kissed it, and it disappeared!"

Takara was awed and reassured, neither of the children realizing that that particular miracle was more likely a result of Inuroku's demon blood than it was Kagome's kiss. She stood and nearly toppled into the water, only to be caught by Inuroku. She giggled.

"The bucket's too heavy." With that she immediately heaved the bucket into the boy's arms. "You carry it."

He stuck his tongue out at her but complied, steadying the bucket in his little arms. "But you're too slow without me pulling you! Mama might not need the water anymore once we get there." Takara didn't notice the jab about her human blood. Instead she walked around Inuroku and pounced on his back, latching her arms around his neck and nearly making Inuroku fall over. She smiled innocently when he turned around to give her a mini version of his mother's glare.

"Let's go back to the hut!"

Inuyasha watched amusedly as his son put down the bucket and Takara jumped off him, immediately wringing out her soaked kimono. It seems he hasn't got the greatest balance, he thought. Kagome poked her head out and sighed with relief.

"Oh, good, the water. You're a little late though…." she smiled brightly. "The baby's crowning."

Takara pouted. "How come I don't get a crown?"

Inuyasha picked up the water bucket and followed his mate into the hut only to immediately walk back out, hands firmly clamped over his eyes.

Miroku chose this moment to wake up again. "Uhh…."

Inuyasha looked at him, removing his hands. "Oh, you're awake….you picked a pretty good time to black out, baka houshi. Sango's been screaming threats." He winced in remembrance. "You have yourself a violent woman."

"I know…"

A baby's cry broke through the conversation. Miroku and Inuyasha froze. Takara clapped her hands delightedly. "Yay! I have a baby sister!"

"Actually…." Kagome smiled, walking out of the hut. Inuyasha chose to ignore the fact that she was wiping blood off her hands. "You have a baby brother."

Miroku beamed widely. "It's a boy?"

Inuyasha echoed that thought unbelievingly. "It's a boy!"

Inuroku snorted. "He sounds like a girl." Takara nodded in agreement.

Kagome laughed. "That's because he's a baby. You sounded like that when you were a baby."

"Did not!"

"Miroku?"

Said monk rushed into the hut at the sound of Sango's tired voice. She smiled proudly but wearily at him.

"You got that boy you wanted."

"We wanted." He kissed her on the forehead tenderly as she handed him the little bundle of cloth.

"So…what's next?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against the wall of the hut. Sango looked at him incredulously.

"What's next?" she echoed. "I just had a baby, and you're asking what's next!"

"Well, yeah," he answered, shrugging. "Everyone knows that nothing stays peaceful around here for long." Kagome pulled on his ear teasingly.

"That's your fault, love."

"What! How is it MY fault!"

"You always cause trouble!"

"Oh, and I suppose it's MY fault Sango had a kid, too!"

Miroku promptly looked down at his son and back up at the hanyou, smiling cheerfully. "Nope, that was my fault," he answered. He held up the bundle proudly. "He's got my hair."

"Poor him," Inuyasha retorted dryly. "He probably has your perverted tendencies, too."

Sango groaned. "Wonderful…."

"Anyway…." Kagome interrupted. "Aren't we moving soon? To the slayer's village?" She laughed a little. "I don't think this village will be able to take much more of Inuyasha's troublemaking…."

"HEY!"

Sango nodded. "Yes, Kohaku should be done building our hut soon…" she looked over at Inuyasha. "Your hut hasn't been built yet. We figured you would want to do it yourself, since most civilized species of youkai consider it their duty to make a home for their family." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Inuroku immediately pounced on his father's leg. "Can we build a tree house? Please, please, PLEASE?"

Takara looked up at her mother pleadingly. Sango shrugged. "There's enough trees, I guess."

"YAY!" The excited children jumped around each other, shouting out their plans for their new haven.

"It's gonna be big!"

"Huge!"

"And it'll have a ladder, 'cause Takara can't jump like I can, and windows, and a lake!"

"And flowers!" Takara added. Inuroku wrinkled his nose at the thought of stupid girly flowers in their fort, but didn't argue.

The adults chuckled, Miroku still clutching his new son protectively. Kagome sat on the ground against the wall and Inuroku climbed into her lap immediately. Takara finally noticed that her brother was making small gurgling noises and toddled over, fascinated by the tiny baby. Kagome smiled up at everyone.

"Tree houses and huts aside…. everything's going to be perfect, won't it?" Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, yeah right. There'll always be something we have to do or fight."

Kagome shrugged. "Until then, then…. everything's going to be perfect."

Everyone agreed. "Until then."

THE END.

WAAHHHH! IT'S OVER! –readers mumble- Took you long enough…

I know, I know. I'm sorry this story took so long to finish….I'm still not happy with the ending. But the sequel is in the planning room as we speak! Kazoku's sequel will actually be more of an original story set in Inuyasha's setting, because more than half of the story will focus around Inuroku and Takara. Which brings me to another point….

I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR TITLES!

As mentioned above, the first chapter of the sequel will be dedicated to the first reviewer to correctly identify the line in this chapter that is a direct movie reference and tell me what movie it's from. However, whoever suggests the title I will eventually use for the sequel will have THE ENTIRE STORY DEDICATED TO THEM!

As mentioned before, it will deal mostly around Takara and Inuroku, and their growing relationship as they are set out on their first journey by themselves. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara have grown very sick, and it's up to them to find a mysterious miko who lives in the mountains to get the remedy for this mysterious youkai disease…

Again, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story, and to those in particular who review this chapter, even after it was delayed so long.

Until then, everybody!


End file.
